Bewitched
by Megan 74
Summary: Eric is determined to get Sookie at any cost. A little love spell should bring Sookie to him and humiliate Compton. But when things go very, very wrong can Eric find a way to win the girl and save himself from his own mistakes? E/S.
1. Chapter 1

Bewitched

by Megan 74

Pairing: Eric/Sookie, Bill/Sookie

Rating: M

Genre: Humour, romance, drama

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only borrow Charlaine Harris' and Alan Ball's toys before returning them.

Summary: Eric is determined to get Sookie, no matter the cost. But when things go wrong (very wrong!) can Eric find a way to win the girl and save himself from his own mistakes?

A/N: This fic is quite obviously based on the brilliant Buffy episode Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered. All hail Joss Whedon, the creator of the greatest TV show ever. This story is set between season 1 and 2 of True Blood.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 1

Throughout his long existence, Eric Northman had made a reputation for himself.

He was known the world over as a fierce warrior, a brilliant strategist, a cunning businessman, a ruthless Sheriff, and most importantly, a vampire no woman could refuse.

In fact, during the 18th century, on a balmy night in Venice, Casanova himself had sought Eric Northman out to learn a few tips on how to charm the ladies.

And thus it was particularly galling that at that moment, in his area, there resided a woman who refused him.

A woman who preferred a different vampire over him. A vampire barely a century and a half old, with the physical attraction of the average cockroach, whose only great accomplishment was that he might have the bitchiest maker of any vampire that ever existed.

There was nothing particularly alluring about this woman (or so Eric told himself. Repeatedly). Certainly, she was easy on the eyes, with her golden hair, her sun-tanned skin, and her mouth-watering figure. Her scent was marginally better than most of the vermin he dealt with night after night. And she had a little quirk that could be called endearing at best. She could hear human thoughts. But really, what great asset was this when any vampire could glamour any thought out of any human?

No, there was nothing particularly attractive about this woman, except that on the night she had set foot in Eric's bar, she had refused him.

And this was unacceptable.

Eric had tried threatening the pathetic vampire she preferred. But Compton refused the budge, stubborn mule that he was. And Eric had tried to intimidate the girl by forcing her to work for him uncovering a thief at his bar. This had also failed to work when Compton came out the hero by staking a vampire. For a _human_.

And then when the Magister went easy on Compton by not locking him in a silver-wrapped coffin for a few years so Eric could swoop in on the girl left behind, but instead sending him off with possibly the most irritating offspring ever created, Eric knew he was out of his depth.

Just thinking that sent shivers down his spine.

Eric Northman was never out of his depth.

Except now.

_Fuck. _

And so it happened, that when Eric was alerted to the presence of a new witch in town, he decided to catch two birds with one stone. Put the fear of the vampire Sheriff in the witch, and make Sookie Stackhouse, the only woman to ever refuse him, fall madly in love with him.

He couldn't wait to snatch a simpering, drooling Sookie Stackhouse out right from under Bill Compton's nose, fuck her out of his system, and then dump her. The heartache she'd suffer would be fair pay for the humiliation he felt at her rejection.

He refused to think of it as cheating. He was merely being cunning and creative. He was a vampire, after all.

He found the witch in a little new age shop in a seedy part of town. Though this particular witch seemed to spend her time reading the Tarot to gullible humans, it was custom to remind them who was boss. There was a clear pecking order in the supernatural world, and vampires naturally stood at the top.

"May I help you?" the witch asked, as she looked up at him from behind the counter. Her smile disappeared when she recognized him for what he was. "Oh. Vampire. What do you want?"

"Good evening, witch," Eric said with his most charming smile. She was no looker, but he needed her services, so he would be polite. For now. "I am Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5."

The witch did not look impressed.

"And I want to hire your services," Eric carried on as he approached the counter with confident steps.

The witch frowned. "Services for what?"

"Just a little magic." Eric waved his hand in front of him. "A little love spell."

"Love spell," the witch repeated in a rather disbelieving tone.

"Yes. A love spell." Eric narrowed his eyes, but the witch remained unimpressed.

"And who is the intended recipient of this love spell?"

"Just a human," Eric said dismissively, leaning one elbow on the counter.

"And do you have something that belongs to this human?"

"Of course." It had been embarrassingly easy to glamour Sookie's idiot brother to bring him a piece of jewellery from Sookie's bedroom. Eric handed the golden necklace of poor quality over to the witch.

"You want me to perform the spell now?" The witch barely glanced at the necklace in her hands.

"Yes. Now."

"That will be 500 dollars."

Eric rolled his eyes, pulled a wad of cash from his leather jacket, and counted out the correct amount.

"Follow me," the witch said, after tucking the money in a pocket of her long skirt.

Eric trailed after the witch to a dimly-lit backroom where she waved him in a rickety chair. Eric watched quietly as the witch gathered a small cauldron, a few herbs, crystals, and other paraphernalia he did not recognize.

"It will only take a few minutes," the witch said as she crumbled a few things into the cauldron. Eric nodded and leaned back in the chair. He'd never liked magic, but at times like these, one had to put aside one's dislikes and focus on one's goals.

Sookie Stackhouse, naked in his bed. Begging.

That was worth a little discomfort.

The witch added the necklace last, and started waving her hands around. "What is the name of the recipient?"

"Sookie Stackhouse."

More hand-waving, followed by a string of Latin that Eric was barely able to follow. His maker had taught him Latin right after he was turned, but since he hadn't used it in hundreds of years, Eric was a little rusty. Not that he would admit this, so he pretended to understand whatever the witch was chanting. He heard his own name mentioned, and the girl's, and something about love and eternal and more mumbo-jumbo that he couldn't really care about.

The cauldron's contents burst into flames, and a warm feeling settled over Eric. He sat up, glared at the witch, but she offered him a reassuring smile.

"All done."

Eric eyed the witch suspiciously. "The girl will fall in love with me now?"

"Oh yes, she won't know what to do with herself, I guarantee you."

"Good." Eric got up, stretching his long legs, and gave the witch a nod. "I trust you won't cause trouble in my area, witch?"

The witch offered him a peculiar smile. "Of course not, Sheriff. And call me Marnie."

While Eric was normally not on such familiar terms with witches, this one had just provided him with a valuable service. "Very well. Thank you, Marnie. I must fly."

"Don't thank me just yet, Sheriff," Marnie whispered, but Eric barely heard her. He zipped out the store, and was airborne the second he smelled fresh air.

He had a girl to catch.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Because it was Eric's greatest hope, his deepest wish, his darkest desire, to have Bill Compton present when Sookie dropped down at his feet, he decided to check Compton's decrepit house first.

Imagine Compton in a compromising position with Sookie when Eric burst through the door. Sookie would look up at him with a lustful gaze, declare herself his, and he'd laugh at Compton's incensed glare while he swept her off her feet.

Yes, Eric could very well imagine that. It made his fangs itch to come out.

He knocked on Compton's door, feeling an anticipation he hadn't felt since the last great battle he'd fought in, some centuries ago.

This was war, and Eric had just brought out the big guns. Compton and his human wouldn't know what hit them.

Of course, it had to be Compton's sprog who opened the door.

"Eric!" Jessica said, clearly surprised to see him there.

"I came to see your maker."

Jessica was quiet for a moment as she looked him over. "Bill's not here," she said, finally, as an afterthought. Then she looked him over again, top to bottom.

"And Sookie?" Eric asked patiently. This girl was a new vampire after all. They got easily distracted, and Eric knew he packed enough distractions for most of womankind, living or dead.

"She's working," Jessica said, looking up at him with big eyes and an ever-growing smile. "But you can come in, Eric! We could...you know...hang out."

"No, thanks." Without further ado Eric took to the sky again and headed for the shifter's down-ridden bar. Perhaps Compton was there, obsessing over his human while he sipped one of those revolting blood-substitutes.

One could hope.

Eric threw the doors open, briefly wrinkled his nose at the stench of old sweat and stale beer, and marched in as though he owned the place.

"Eric?"

Ah, there was his new lady friend now, stomping towards him. "What do you want?" she demanded, her eyes as fierce as her voice.

"Bill's not here?" Eric asked casually as he swept his gaze across the bar, barely noticing the few humans spread around various tables. It must be a slow night.

"No, Bill's in New Orleans for a few days. He had business there." Sookie placed one hand on her hip. "So you have no reason to be here."

Eric forced a smile to hide his disappointment at not finding Compton present. Ah well. Perhaps it would be equally satisfying to have Compton return from New Orleans to find his human in Eric's bed.

"I beg to differ, sweet Sookie," Eric said, leaning a little closer and trailing one finger down her soft cheek.

Sookie slapped his hand away. "Don't you start with that now. This is a respectable place."

Eric hid his snort just in time. No reason to piss her off even more while he waited for the spell to take effect.

Any moment now, Sookie would throw her arms around him and beg to be fucked.

"Well, hi there," a slightly screeching voice said from his left. "Who's your friend, Sookie?"

"Arlene, Eric," Sookie said as she rolled her eyes. "Eric, Arlene."

Eric ignored the human after a quick glance. She was most certainly not his type. Besides, he had a Sookie to enchant.

"Sookie," he said with his most seductive purr. "When do you get off work?"

"None of your business," Sookie said with a faint sneer.

"I'm off in two hours. But I'm sure if I asked Sam nicely, he'd let me leave now," Arlene chimed in, sidling closer until she was standing almost flush against him.

Eric glared down at the annoying human. "Be gone, bloodbag."

"Eric!" Sookie cried in outrage.

"Ooh, I like a little dirty talk," Arlene crooned and promptly slapped Eric's butt.

"Arlene!" Sookie stared at Arlene with wide eyes, while Eric stood frozen in outrage and shock. Never in his entire existence had any human ever touched him in such a frivolous manner and lived to tell the tale.

Sookie, obviously sensing Eric's darkened mood, yanked on his arm before he had time to decapitate the disrespectful hag. Still in a slight state of shock, he followed her to the other end of the bar, where Sookie turned on him and pointed a stiff finger in his face.

"What did you do to her?" she demanded. "Did you glamour Arlene? Is this your idea of fun?"

"I did nothing to that bloodbag. She assaulted me!"

"Stop calling her that!"

Eric took a step closer to Sookie, momentarily forgetting she was supposed to be falling madly in love with him right about now. "Do not raise your voice at me!"

"Sookie, who's your friend?"

Both Eric and Sookie looked to their right to see a human waddling their way. Eric was sure that somewhere in her ancestry there had to be a troll. Or possibly a walrus.

"Mrs Fortenberry," Sookie said with a strained smile. "Can I help you?"

"I doubt it," Mrs Fortenberry said, pushing her ample bosom forward. "But I'm sure this big fellar can!"

Eric took a step back before he could stop himself, and then silently cursed himself for showing such weakness around humans. He glared at the troll and glamoured her. "Stay away from me."

Mrs Fortenberry kept coming.

"Stop it, Eric," Sookie demanded, as Mrs Fortenberry was now standing right in front of Eric, her pudgy fingers ready to grasp him.

"I'm not doing anything!" Eric said between clenched teeth as he took another step backwards. He really just wanted to brush the human aside, but he realized that Sookie would have something to say about that, too.

"Right, like Arlene or Mrs Fortenberry would throw themselves at you out of their own free will," Sookie said in such a derisive tone that it made Eric gnaw his teeth. Sookie was now hanging onto Mrs Fortenberry's arm for dear life while the troll tried to climb onto him.

"I'm a very desirable man," Eric countered weakly, as he backed up against the pool table. "Woman have been unable to resist me for a thousand years."

"Pfft." Sookie tilted her chin up in an obvious dismissal. "You are a mean, nasty vampire."

"Oh, I like 'm mean," Mrs Fortenberry announced and finally pulled free from Sookie and pressed her considerable frame against Eric.

The door banged open.

"Eric! There you are!" Jessica said and zipped right up to him. "Mrs Fortenberry? What are you doing to Eric?"

"Sookie," Eric said in his best Sheriff voice as he slowly but surely curled his fingers around Mrs Fortenberry's throat. "Come with me. Now!"

Sookie shook her head and crossed her arms. "I think you should leave, Eric. You've caused enough trouble already."

"Hey, what are y'all doing with my vampire?" Arlene said as she marched up to them.

Eric gave Sookie one last look and then did something he'd never before done in his entire life.

He admitted defeat.

With one push he was free, and three second later he stood outside and took to the air.

What was _wrong_ with the women of Bon Temps?

It had to be the inbreeding.

It had to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eric decided to skip his nightly appearance at Fangtasia and go straight home. He had a lot to think about.

Mainly, Sookie Stackhouse.

Had she seemed a bit more interested in him that night? Eric couldn't be sure. He'd had woman falling over him for centuries, but most of them had been in lust with him, not in love.

And he'd specifically requested Sookie fall in love with him. He'd done it to irritate Compton, of course, but it might just be that it delayed his plans for Sookie somewhat.

Perhaps the lust would soon follow the magically induced love.

Also, Eric was determined to next meet Sookie when she was alone, and far away from that bar full of inbred, drunk women who couldn't control themselves around a vampire such as him.

He spent the rest of the night comfortably behind his desk in the downstairs, light-tight area of his home, going over various emails and letters pertaining to his businesses. Right before dawn, he went to bed, and an hour or two before dusk he got up again.

He showered, dressed in something casual yet striking, and conducted some more business over his computer while waiting for the sun to set.

Right after dusk, he flew to Fangtasia. If Sookie was working again tonight (and he guessed she was), he'd spend his time enthralling the vermin before heading over to her quaint little farmhouse in the middle of nowhere.

This would also keep Pam off his back. She always got cranky when he spent too much time away from the bar, demanding ridiculous designer shoes and outfits to compensate for her supposed hurt feelings at missing her master.

She was a manipulative little bitch, and Eric appreciated that most about her.

He sat down behind his desk in his office in Fantasia, fired up his computer, and sorted through the stack of mail.

Heels clicking along he hallway announced the arrival of his progeny.

"Eric," Pam said as she banged open the door. "How did it go with the witch last night?"

"There were no problems with the witch," Eric mumbled as he read through a letter from a supplier who wanted to raise the prices of some of the liquor they sold. These new prices were unacceptable. He'd have to glamour the man.

"Eric," Pam said as she glided closer to his desk. "When was the last time we made love?"

Eric blinked and slowly looked up. "1953, I think. Pam, do you need more shoes?"

"Don't be silly," Pam said, licking her lips as she planted herself right into his lap. "I only need you, master."

Eric stared at her, wondering if this was Pam's idea of a joke. She was quite good at practical jokes, and he hated to admit it, but he'd regularly fallen for whatever stunt she came up with.

"Pam," Eric said, putting one hand on her waist while Pam attached her mouth to his throat and licked all the way up to his chin. "I'm really not in the mood."

Pam pulled her head back and stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Are you refusing me?"

"We haven't fucked in 50 years," Eric said, nonplussed. "Why start now? There are plenty of humans around who'll have you."

Before Eric could stop her, Pam reared back and slapped him across his face. Hard.

Fangs snapping to attention, Eric stood at once, his hand curling around Pam's throat as he pushed her against the floor. In all their years together, Pam had never shown him such disrespect. But before Eric could question her behaviour, the phone rang.

While he kept Pam, who was hissing and spitting and clawing at his arm, down with one hand, he picked up the phone with his free hand.

"What do you want?" he snarled into the phone.

"Northman?"

"Shifter?" Eric tightened his hand around Pam's throat as she wouldn't let up on her assault. He was much older and stronger than her, plus he was her maker, so there was no way she would ever fight herself out of his grip.

"Eric, we have a situation," the shifter said. "Half the town's gone crazy and they're attacking Sookie, and with Compton out of town, I didn't know - "

"I'll be there," Eric said and hung up the phone. He glared down at Pam and bared his fangs. "I'll deal with you later. Stay here."

"Eric," Pam called after him as he zipped out of his office. "Come back!"

During his flight to Bon Temps, it began to dawn on Eric that something might be wrong.

Something to do with the spell he'd let that witch cast on him and Sookie.

Magic was notoriously fickle.

Well, if that were the case, all he had to do was force the witch to redo the spell and Sookie would be his.

Eric wasn't worried.

At least, not until he neared the shifter's bar and looked down upon the most peculiar sight he'd seen in a long time.

Sookie, dressed in her waitress outfit, was running through a field, with the shifter and her idiot brother by her side.

They were followed by a large throng of screaming women of all ages. Some of them were armed with baseball bats. One of them (Eric was sure it was the troll from the previous night) was carrying a shotgun.

He dropped from the sky right in front of Sookie and the two men.

Sookie let out a loud shriek, just as the shifter said, "Thank god." Sookie's idiot brother said nothing, just bent over, put his hands on his knees and gasped for air.

The throng of angry women got louder, with particular shouts of, "There he is!" and "He's mine!" and "Why would that bitch Sookie ever turn down that man!" ringing through the night's air.

"Just get her out of here," the shifter begged, pushing a very distraught Sookie right into his arms. "Don't come back until we figure out what's going on."

A shotgun went off, and hit a tree behind them, wood splintering everywhere. Eric took that as his cue to go, and he wrapped his arms securely around Sookie before he shot up into the sky.

Sookie shrieked some more, clutching clumsily at Eric as he flew them as fast as a human could stand it away from Bon Temps.

"Eric, what are you doing?" Sookie demanded, once she found her voice. She pounded her fists against his chest. "Let me down, now!"

"Okay," Eric said, released his hold on the irate girl, and dropped her.

Of course, three seconds later, he caught her again, but he was sure that little demonstration illustrated who was in charge of their current situation.

"Eric," Sookie gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Eric, don't drop me!"

See? She was learning already.

They flew for a few more minutes, while Eric enjoyed the blissful quiet. Once he noticed Sookie's heartbeat had calmed down somewhat, he gently pulled her back a little so he could look her in the eye.

"What happened?"

"Everybody went nuts," Sookie said, still clinging to him with all her might. "I came in for the dinner shift, and people were talking about me, and you, for some reason. And they all kept asking me why I would refuse you." She let out a little snort. "I told them you were a mean old vampire and they could have you. And then Tara slapped me."

"Who's this Tara?'" Eric asked when Sookie stopped talking.

"She's my best friend," Sookie replied with a sob. Eric cringed. He did not like crying women. At all. "She's been my best friend my whole life, and she just slapped me." Another sob followed.

"There, there," Eric said, patting her on the back once or twice.

"And then Sam pulled her away and read her the riot act, but then Arlene scratched my face, and when Jason pulled her back, Holly punched me." Sookie was crying now, great big heaving sobs. Eric sighed and figured he'd better throw his shirt away when the night was over. "Sam and Jason got me out of the bar, but there were more crazy people in the parking lot so we couldn't get to our cars."

Eric looked at Sookie's face again, and noticed she had a split lip. Before he could help himself, he licked it, tasting just a few drops of her blood. She tasted absolutely tantalizing.

"Eric, stop that!"

"It'll heal better this way," Eric said with a lavish smile, and licked her lips again.

"Eric...just...okay, just don't drop me again." Sookie looked at him with wet eyes, and for good measure, Eric licked up a few of her tears as well.

He might have to rethink his plan of dumping Sookie after he fucked her. This kind of delicious blood was hard to find, after all.

"What do you think is going on?" Sookie asked, after Eric was done licking her.

"I believe we're cursed," he said. "Some witch put a spell on us."

"Cursed? A witch?" Sookie swallowed audibly. "But why would they do such a thing?"

"I have no idea." The lie came easily. There was no way Eric would ever reveal the truth to Sookie. "Witches are vile, evil creatures. There is very little reason to their madness."

"So what do we do now? How do we stop this?"

"We go visit a witch, and I make her lift the curse."

"You know any witches?"

Eric looked at her in slight disbelief. "Sookie, I'm the Sheriff of this area. It is my business to know these things."

"Of course." Sookie sighed. "I never knew about witches or that they could actually curse you."

Eric gave a shrug in midair. "Now you do."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eric set them down a few feet away from the little new age shop he'd visited the previous night. He glared down at Sookie, who stood unsteadily on her feet.

"You stay here!"

Naturally, when Eric pushed the door to the shop open, Sookie, the stubborn wench that she was, followed him.

The store was empty, and before he could help himself, Eric inhaled a sharp breath.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked, peeking out from behind his broad back.

"That bitch!" Eric was across the store in a few large steps and threw the door to the backroom open. It was empty as well, save for the table and chair. On the table he found a handwritten note.

_Sheriff,_

_You wanted love, and now you shall have it. No woman will ever be able to resist you again. Only the one whose love you want will never fall under your spell, but will forever bear the brunt of your desires. _

_Enjoy, and from now on, be careful what you wish for. _

Eric crumbled the note in his hand, his fangs popping out, just as he heard Sookie's footsteps behind him. He thrust the note in the pocket of his jacket before she could see it.

"Is there something in here?" Sookie asked, trying to see around him.

"No, it appears this witch has left my area." Without further comment, Eric pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial. "Chow? I need to find a witch in my area. Don't ask questions. Just tell me where I can find a witch!"

Sookie looked at him with round eyes as he waited for Chow to get the information he wanted. Chow gave him an address, and without saying goodbye, Eric shut his phone. "Come on, we're trying another witch."

"Okay." Sookie's steps were hesitant while they exited the store. "Are we flying again?"

"Would you rather walk?" Eric gestured around them to illustrate their obvious lack of a car.

"No," Sookie sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eric knocked on a brown apartment door, Sookie standing right beside him. A young man with square glasses and messy hair opened the door and stared up at Eric in obvious shock.

"Witch?'"

The man swallowed and nodded.

"We need your help. Invite me in!"

Sookie looked up at Eric in obvious disapproval of his rudeness, but before she could comment, a voice rang out from behind the young man. "Honey, who's at the door?"

A rather plain young lady appeared beside the young man, and she looked Eric up and down before glaring at Sookie.

Eric felt his undead heart sink a little while Sookie took a step closer to him.

"We've been cursed," Eric informed the young man, who was staring at his girlfriend in bewilderment.

"How could you?" the young lady demanded of Sookie.

"What?" Sookie reached for Eric's hand.

"How could you hurt him! You think you're cursed? I'll show you cursed!" And the young lady raised both her hands at Sookie.

Eric picked Sookie up bridal style and zipped them out of the hallway before the witch could utter a word.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eric flew them to his main residence, since he was out of ideas of what else to do and he needed time to think.

Just before he set them down beside his pool, his bond with his progeny sprang to life.

Pam was in his house, and she was more pissed off than Eric had ever felt her. Without warning, he shot up in the air again.

"I thought you said we were going to your house?" Sookie asked, clutching around him.

"Change of plans," Eric said, and he took off to the only safe house in the area Pam didn't know the location of.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I should probably call Bill," Sookie said as they walked into the living room of a ranch house he owned in one of the little towns around Shreveport.

"No!" Eric said as he spun around to face Sookie.

"I'm still Bill's," Sookie said, crossing her arms.

"Of course you are," Eric replied with his sweetest smile. "But if you call Bill, he'll come running, and then the witch might curse him, too."

Sookie inhaled a deep breath. "She could do that?"

"Oh yes," Eric said with a grave nod. "She might be going after all the vampires in my area. Bill's much better off in New Orleans, not knowing of this situation. For now."

Sookie gave this some thought, and finally nodded her consent. "Yeah, you're probably right. I don't want Bill to be in danger."

Eric turned around so Sookie wouldn't see the look of relief that crossed his face. If fucking Compton ever found out what he'd done, and how miserably wrong everything had gone, Eric might as well stake himself to spare himself the worst kind of humiliation in the history of humiliation.

Sookie sat down on the sofa, her knees drawn together and her hands folded on her lap. She seemed lost in thought. Eric paced around the room while he desperately tried to think of a plan.

He needed help, that much was obvious.

He needed discreet help, that much was even more obvious.

The only vampire a vampire could trust, was the vampire he made. Normally, he'd task Pam with finding a solution, but Pam had gone crazy as well.

Of course, the only other vampire a vampire could trust was the vampire who made him.

With a sigh, Eric flipped his phone open and dialled a number he hadn't needed in a while now.

"Hello?" Came the cool reply from the other end of the line.

"Master," Eric said, and then cursed himself for using that particular title. His maker had always been good at reading him. Too good.

"Eric," Godric said with a slight hint of amusement in his voice. "What have you done now, my child?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eric glanced at Sookie, who was looking at him curiously. "I'll just take this outside," he said with his most charming smile, and zipped out the house to the very end of the backyard.

"Godric," he said, once he was alone. "I have run into some problems with a witch."

"What kind of problems?" Godric asked patiently. Eric was sure he could still hear amusement in his voice, much to his chagrin.

"I asked this witch to perform a spell, but she purposefully screwed it up, and now every women is after me except Sookie, who was supposed to be throwing herself at me."

Silence greeted him for a few moments. "Have you learned nothing I ever taught you?" Godric said. There was no amusement left in his voice.

Eric cringed. "Master, I remember everything you've ever taught me, of course."

"Really? So you also remember to never trust a witch?"

Eric squeezed his eyes shut. He hated that his maker could make him feel like he were a human child being scolded for bad behaviour. "Yes, I remember."

"But you were arrogant enough to think the rules did not apply to you, were you?"

"Yes, master," Eric admitted with a sigh. "I screwed up."

"Very well. I will be there around midnight tomorrow."

Eric gave Godric his address, urged him not to share it with Pam or any other female for whatever reason, and then clicked his phone shut.

He found Sookie standing right inside the kitchen near the backdoor.

"Who was that on the phone?" she asked.

"An old friend. He's coming over tomorrow to help us."

"Good." Sookie looked around the kitchen. "What will we do in the meantime?"

Eric leered at her. "I can think of a few things to keep ourselves occupied, sweet Sookie."

Pursing her lips, Sookie glared at him. "Stop being a pervert. That's not what I meant."

Shrugging, Eric turned to make his way back to the living room, but Sookie grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What I meant was, there's no food, Eric. I checked. I need to eat before tomorrow night."

"You won't keel over from starvation in a day, Sookie," Eric said with more vehemence than he intended. He wasn't in the mood to concern himself with her pathetic human needs, and he was quite sure humans didn't starve to death that fast. Still, he pulled his cell phone out and sent Godric a quick text message to tell him to bring some human food.

"You're such a mean jerk!" Sookie stomped after him into the living room. When Eric sat down on the couch, she stood in front of him with her arms crossed. Eric picked up the remote control and clicked on the TV. Sookie didn't budge, and when Eric leaned to his side to look around her to watch the TV, Sookie took a step to block his view.

"What do you want now?" Eric asked with an irritated sigh.

"I want us to not just sit here. There must me something we can do to fix this mess."

"What do you propose we do, Sookie? It appears that every women out there wants to kill you before throwing themselves at me."

Sookie let out a defeated sigh and flopped down on the couch beside him. Eric leaned back, stretched his long legs out, and flipped through some channels.

"There," Sookie said suddenly. "That's a good movie."

Eric pressed a button to flip back to the previous channel. "What's this?"

"Forrest Gump."

"I'm not familiar with this movie."

"It's good." Sookie patted his arm in a patronizing way, but Eric let it slide. "Trust me."

"Fine."

After ten minutes of trying to figure out what was going on, Eric reached for the remote. "This movie makes no sense."

"Eric, no!" Sookie placed her warm hand over his. "It's really such a great movie."

"You want to watch this movie?" Eric asked, looking Sookie over, a plan forming in his mind.

Sookie nodded earnestly.

Smirking, Eric leaned a little closer to her. "It will cost you...one kiss."

Appalled, Sookie stared at Eric with her mouth open. Not a good look for her, Eric quickly decided. "Eric! You can't blackmail me like that."

"I just did." Eric pulled his hand away from her so he could change the channel. "Let's see what else is on."

"No!" Sookie launched herself at the remote in Eric's hand, but Eric used his speed to pull away from her, which meant that Sookie's momentum carried her all the way into his lap. "Eric, give me that," Sookie demanded, while Eric held the remote out of her reach. But sweet Sookie was not so easily deterred. With surprising strength (and how much blood had Compton fed this girl, really?), she pushed herself up, sprawled herself across Eric, and grabbed the remote.

Since Eric was also holding on, a small tug of war followed. Sookie shrieked and giggled, and squirmed so pleasantly in his lap, and Eric chuckled while he used just a tiny bit of his strength to keep Sookie from winning their playful battle.

After a few minutes, when Sookie was lying in his lap, panting, yet still holding on to the remote, Eric could no longer control himself.

He leaned down and firmly planted his lips on Sookie's.

For a second, Sookie stiffened, her eyes growing wide, but then Eric set to work with his lips, and a few moments later, his tongue, and before long, Sookie was kissing him back.

It had been a long time since a simple kiss had such an effect on Eric. He groaned into Sookie's mouth, pulling her closer, basking in her alluring scent, which was growing more and more interesting the more aroused Sookie became. Eric trailed his hand down Sookie's body and cupped one of her breasts, but the moment he did so, he realized he'd gone too far.

Sookie pulled back with a horrified expression on her face. "No! I have a boyfriend, Eric, as you well know." She scrambled off Eric's lap and sat a safe distance away from him.

"Yes, I am aware," Eric replied without a shred of guilt.

"But since you got your kiss, I now get to watch my movie."

Eric looked at Sookie in surprise, and when he saw her staring back at him with defiance written all over his face, he couldn't help but chuckle. He flipped the TV back to the inane movie and grudgingly thought that perhaps Sookie had won this battle.

Of course, the war was far from over.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The only good thing about the movie was that it apparently was so boring, Sookie fell asleep halfway through and ended up lying curled against him. Eric slipped an arm around her shoulders and enjoyed the warmth of her body.

Perhaps all wasn't lost, even with that vile witch screwing up the spell, Eric mused as he stared at nothing in particular. Here Sookie was, alone with him in a house in the middle of nowhere, with no Compton in sight.

Yes, Eric realized, victory was still a very real possibility.

When the movie ended, Eric clicked off the TV and considered the human beside him. The good thing about coming to this particular safe house was that there was only one small light-tight bedroom downstairs. With one bed.

Eric knew that the polite thing to do was leave Sookie to sleep on the couch.

But Eric wasn't known for being polite. He was known, however, for being opportunistic, so he gently scooped Sookie up in his arms and carried her down the narrow stairs, careful not to wake her.

Since this bedroom (or the whole house for that matter) hadn't been used in quite some time, it smelled a bit musty, but Eric didn't particularly care. He had a far more enticing scent to focus on, after all. He pulled the sheets back and placed Sookie down on the bed. He slipped her shoes off, but didn't dare touch her shorts or shirt for fear of waking her. He took off his own clothing, uncaring that he wasn't wearing underwear and thus was stark naked.

Sookie wouldn't mind. He hoped.

He slipped under the covers and arranged Sookie against him as he leaned up on one elbow, his cheek propped up on his hand. With his other hand he stroked Sookie face. Sookie mumbled something, licked her lips, but didn't wake up.

Keeping a careful ear out for her slow and even heartbeat, Eric continued his exploration of the human who had captured his interest in the worst possible way.

Enough to have him resort to witchcraft, even though he knew better.

What was it about this girl, Eric wondered, as he trailed his fingers down Sookie's shirt. He slipped his hand under the hem and worked his way across her naked belly up to her breasts. He teased her nipple through her bra until it was hard, and then he did the same with her other nipple.

Sookie released a soft moan, but remained fast asleep.

Growing aroused, his cock hardening, Eric couldn't help himself. He'd never forced himself on a woman, and he never would, but there was nothing wrong with a little teasing.

He trailed his fingers down her alluring skin until he slipped them under her shorts and the edge of her panties until soft curls brushed against his fingertips. He inched his fingers down until he slipped one between her slit and found her wet.

Eric groaned and shifted his position so he could grab hold of his erection with his other hand. He teased his fingertip across Sookie's hard clit and squeezed his cock in the same rhythm.

Sookie bucked her hips up and just like that his finger slipped inside her tight body. Eric grinded his teeth to keep from groaning too loudly.

"Sookie," he whispered into her ear, nuzzling the soft hairs behind it. "Tell me what you want." He moved his finger in and out of the wet heat at an ever increasing pace.

"Bill," Sookie moaned, and just like that the moment was over.

Someone might as well have thrown a bucket of ice water across Eric. His erection wilted at an alarming pace, and he pulled his hand away from that inviting body with a defeated sigh.

He lay down on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

Yes, obviously, he still had his work cut out for him, but Sookie would be his, that much Eric knew.

If it was the last thing he ever did, this woman would be his. And given the amount of trouble they were in, it might very well be the last thing he ever did once Godric found out the full extent of what he'd done.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Loud shrieks woke him long before he was due to wake up. The first thing he knew was that the sun was still high up in the sky and it pulled at him to go back to sleep.

The second thing he knew was a pillow hitting his face. Repeatedly.

Without even looking, he reached for whatever was hitting him and pressed it down against the mattress.

"Eric!" Sookie's shrill voice penetrated the fog of his sleep-deprived mind. "Let me go!"

Eric blinked his eyes open, looked down at Sookie's outraged face, and offered her a charming smile. "Sookie. Good morning."

"Why are you in bed with me? Naked?" Sookie demanded.

"How do you know I'm naked?" Eric asked innocently. "Did you take a little peek, my Sookie? Couldn't resist me, after all?"

Sookie punched him against his shoulder, but he barely felt it. "I know you're naked, because you were pressing your...your..._yourself_ against me in your sleep, you big pervert!"

"I could do that again, if you like?" he offered genially, bucking his hips against Sookie, who shrieked in horror and tried to squirm away from him.

Eric chuckled. This woman amused him like no one had in a very long time. But the moment he thought that, he released her and lay back down on the bed. "I always sleep in the nude," he said, trying to sound unconcerned.

Sookie jumped out of bed, straightening her shirt. "I'm sure you do, but that doesn't mean you have to molest me in my sleep."

Something shot through Eric's chest, something sharp and unpleasant. He hadn't molested her in her sleep, had he? No, he'd just been a bit curious. There was nothing wrong with that. "There's a bathroom through that door. You can take a shower if you want." He gestured at the door on his left.

"Just as long as you stay put!" Sookie marched through the door and threw it shut with a bang.

Eric was tempted. Oh yes, was he ever tempted to join her, but he knew that would be pushing things too far for his precious little Sookie. So he stayed put and closed his eyes and listened to the water running in the small bathroom until he fell asleep again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Eric?"

Something persistent shook his shoulder.

"Eric? Wake up."

"What?" he groused as he opened his eyes to see a freshly washed Sookie sitting beside him on the bed. She smelled like his favourite shampoo.

"Can you open the door? So I can watch some TV upstairs or something?"

"No." Eric closed his eyes again. "Half the world is out to get us, so I'm not opening that door until the sun has set and I can protect us."

Sookie sighed and shifted a little on the bed. "I'm bored."

"You could take off your clothes for me?" Eric offered hopefully and was rewarded with a slap to his stomach. He chuckled in response.

"We're not doing anything like that, so get your mind out of the gutter." Sookie looked around the bedroom, which was quite bare save for the bed and an armoire that held a few changes of clothing for him. "So who's this vampire that's coming to visit tonight?"

"His name is Godric."

"Oh. Have you known him for a long time?"

"Ever since he made me."

Sookie shifted on the bed, leaning closer to him. "You mean..."

"He's my maker, yes," Eric said, quirking an eyebrow at Sookie in a silent dare. Of course, stubborn woman that she was, she took him up on it.

"Is he just as big a pervert as you are?"

Eric growled before he could stop himself and sat up at once. "Godric is my maker, yes, and there are none like him in the new world."

Sookie stared at him with wide eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled, obviously realizing she'd genuinely pissed him off.

Eric reigned in his temper and leaned back against the headboard. "You must understand, Sookie, that a bond between a maker and a child is nothing like a human could ever understand. Godric is my father, my brother and my son."

"Okay," Sookie said with a thoughtful expression. "You obviously love him. I won't talk badly about him again."

Eric made a derisive noise. Love. As if that stupid little word could ever describe the bond he had with his maker.

"Do you know Bill's maker?" Sookie asked quietly. "He's never mentioned him."

"Her," Eric corrected with a smile. Here was an opportunity he couldn't resist. "Bill's maker is a female vampire by the name of Lorena. They were lovers for many decades. Strange he never mentioned that to you. I was sure he wouldn't keep such big secrets from you."

Sookie frowned and didn't say anything for a while as Eric basked in this small victory. "Do you see him often?" Sookie finally asked.

"Who?"

"Godric."

"We spent the first few centuries after he turned me as constant companions, but at some point the child has to find his own way in the world." Eric shrugged to indicate that this was no big deal to a vampire. "We still regularly spent time together during the years, and if we have need for each other we will meet up."

Sookie sniffled a little, much to Eric's surprise and confusion. "It must be nice to have a family that's going to live as long as you do," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked. Sometimes humans just mystified him.

"Oh, nothing," Sookie said dismissively, as she plucked at her shirt. "I just miss my grandmother, is all."

"What happened?" Eric asked before he could stop himself. Normally he couldn't care less about whatever went on in human lives.

"She was killed just a few weeks ago, by the same guy who killed all those other girls." Sookie wiped at her eyes a few times, and Eric as relieved to see she wasn't actually crying, not like the night before.

"And the same guy who almost killed you," Eric added, and Sookie nodded in response. He hadn't known the girl's grandmother had been killed, but he had heard that Bill fucking Compton had been unable to protect Sookie from a fucking _human_.

The shame of that should have driven Compton underground for at least a few centuries, but of course that arrogant twat was too stupid to realize how badly this made him look in their world.

"I didn't know your grandmother was killed," Eric said quietly, in some sort of attempt to...offer comfort? Apologize? He wasn't sure what the hell he was doing. This girl quite obviously drove him insane.

Sookie shrugged and stared down at her hands. "How can you stand it?"

"Stand what?" Eric asked, bewildered.

"I mean, Godric killed you, right? But you also love him? How can you stand that?"

Eric sighed and wanted to, literally, smack some sense into this girl. "Sookie, I was dying. I had been mortally wounded in the battlefield, and Godric offered me a choice to be his companion or to accept my human death. I chose to live."

"Oh." Sookie stared at him with a peculiar expression on her face. "I didn't know. I just presumed...I'm sorry." She offered him a tentative smile. "That was nice of him, to offer you that."

Eric stared at her in complete disbelief, unable to comprehend what little human sensibilities would consider the amazing gift Godric had offered him as _nice_.

"I'm taking a shower," he said as he pushed himself up from the bed. He ignored Sookie's indignant shriek as she got an eyeful of his best assets and slammed the bathroom door shut behind him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They sat side by side on the couch, watching some inane TV show Sookie insisted on.

"I'm hungry," Sookie said with little whine in her voice.

"So am I," Eric replied with a significant look, which made Sookie gulp and focus all her attention on the TV. Eric smirked and leaned back in the couch. He felt better already.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I've found a Monopoly game," Sookie said as she pulled her head out of a cupboard and showed him a big white box. After two hours of watching TV, sheer boredom had led Sookie to explore every nook and cranny of the house.

Eric frowned. The previous owners must have left it behind. "What is that?"

"It's a game." Sookie sat down beside him on the couch and started unloading the box. "It's fun. You have to make money. The one with the most money wins."

"I can do that," Eric said with a grin. "Show me how it's done."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You're cheating!" Sookie said while Eric held out his hand and wriggled his fingers.

"No, I'm not, and you know it, my sweet Sookie. Now give me the money!"

Sookie sighed and pulled out one of those ridiculous pieces of fake money and slapped it into Eric's outstretched hand. Eric purred in victory and added it to his considerable pile, which was much bigger than Sookie's. She was a tasty human for sure, but she had no sense of business. She spent far too much time worrying about the small amount of money she had instead of investing it to make more like he did.

A knock on the door startled them both. Apparently, he'd been so engrossed in the game he hadn't even felt his maker approach.

Eric zipped to the door and yanked it open. There stood his maker, and something like relief spread through Eric's chest. He knew that whatever happened now, he would not be alone, and that was a very comfortable feeling.

"Godric," Eric said, bowing his head and dropping down to one knee.

"Eric." Godric briefly placed his hand on Eric's head. "Rise, my child."

Eric waved Godric inside, and then stared at the human behind Godric.

"This is Harley," Godric said, gesturing at the tall but rail-thin human who smelled unpleasantly of marihuana. "He is a witch from my area."

"Hey," Harley offered as he waltzed inside. Eric glared at him.

"Hi," Sookie said as she got up from the couch. She was staring at Godric with a silly smile on her face. Eric sighed. He knew the kind of effect Godric could have on people. He did look like a handsome teenager, almost a man, after all. Of course, someone like Sookie didn't know that underneath a beast almost more vicious than himself was hiding. Godric may have calmed down over the years, but he still had a temper that could make Eric want to run screaming for the hills on occasion.

Godric looked expectantly up at Eric, who gestured between his maker and future lover.

"Godric, this is Sookie Stackhouse.

"Good evening, Ms Stackhouse," Godric said pleasantly.

"It's nice to meet you, Godric," Sookie said. She was clearly in awe of his maker. Not that Eric could blame her. Godric often had that effect on him as well.

"Hey, you," Harley said as he offered Sookie a lopsided grin. He looked her over and let his gaze linger on her breasts far longer than was acceptable. Eric wanted to smack him, but before he or Sookie could react to the rude witch, Godric turned to Eric.

"Tell me, my child, have you told Ms Stackhouse about what you've done to her?"

"What?" Sookie said in a small voice.

Eric closed his eyes. This was not going to be pretty.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eric was sure he was shrinking under Godric disapproving gaze. His maker always had that effect on him, and no matter how much he cared for his maker, Eric hated Godric for it at that moment.

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked, looking between the two vampires in confusion.

"It seems that Eric hired a witch to cast a spell," Godric said, calm as you please. "But something went wrong. Why don't you tell her the details, Eric?"

Eric looked away for a moment, telling himself sternly that this was just a human, a bloodbag (albeit one in an extra attractive package), and that he should not care about her response to whatever he had done. He was a 1000-year-old vampire, for fuck's sake. If he wanted to have a witch cast a spell on a human girl, he had every right to do so.

"It's true," Eric said with as much arrogance as he could muster. "I hired a witch to cast a spell on you, Sookie, to relieve you of your reluctance to yield to me. But apparently, it backfired, and now I find myself affected in ways I could not have predicted."

Sookie stared at him while her mouth slowly sank open. She stayed like that for quite a few moments, until she finally found her voice, and whispered, "What?"

"Allow me to clarify things for you, Ms Stackhouse," Godric said pleasantly. "Eric had a witch cast a love spell on you. However, the witch deceived him, and now every woman is affected by this spell, except for you." Godric looked up at Eric with a quirked eyebrow, silently daring him to disagree.

"You did what?" Sookie shrieked, jumping forward, but Eric stood his ground and looked down at her with a blank face. "Those women tried to kill me, and you put them up to it?"

Before Eric could reply, Sookie slapped him in the face. Though it did not hurt him, it did provoke his temper, and his fangs clicked out while a growl escaped his throat.

But one look from Godric kept him from retaliating.

"You a-hole!" Sookie said, tears brimming in her eyes, and then she fled the living room in the direction of the kitchen.

Silence hung heavy between them until Harley cleared his throat. "So, anyone wanna play some Monopoly?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eric paced the living room, while Godric sat on the couch, still as a statue. Harley sat on the floor, examining the note the witch had left for Eric while paging through a few dusty spell books. The only sound they heard were the quiet sobs coming from the kitchen.

"You really went too far this time, Eric," Godric said.

Eric wanted to throw something at his head, but managed to control himself. Barely. "I know. I had figured that out for myself already, master."

"Stop calling me that," Godric said. At least he sounded faintly amused again, which was something.

"Ah," Harley said, looking up with a smile, but it quickly wilted when Eric glared at him. "I think I've found the cure."

"Tell me," Eric demanded as he stalked closer to the witch.

"The...er...affected parties can break this kind of spell by...physically driving it out of their systems."

Both Eric and Godric stared at the witch, who cleared his throat and ducked his head. "Sex," he whispered.

"Sex?" Eric repeated, still unclear what the hell this human was babbling about.

"Yeah," Harley said with shrug. "You and the girl have got to fuck the magic out of your system, basically."

Eric looked in the direction of the kitchen, a smirk teasing his face, until he realized Sookie's sobs had grown louder. With a dark frown he wondered how the hell he was going to convince Sookie she needed to have sex with him for everything to go back to normal. He had a feeling she wasn't going to agree with that anytime soon, the stubborn human that she was.

"I will speak with her," Godric said, and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Er...I'm just gonna have a smoke," Harley said and rushed out of the front door.

Eric silently moved closer to the kitchen, careful to stay out of sight.

"You must understand, Ms Stackhouse," Godric said quietly. "Eric is used to getting his way."

"You mean, you spoiled him?" Sookie asked with a snort.

Eric wanted to rush in there and demand Sookie apologize to his maker for daring to speak to him like that, but Godric merely chuckled in response.

"I think this has more to do with Eric's personality than my guidance to him. And, of course, there is the fact that Eric has not cared for a human in a very long time, and I believe he was overwhelmed by his feelings to such an extend that he went about courting you in the wrong way."

Eric's eyes widened as he took in Godric's response. It had finally happened. His maker had gone senile in his old age.

"What do you mean? Eric doesn't care about me. He just wants to have sex with me," Sookie said, sounding very sure of herself.

There. At least the human understood how things were, Eric thought as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Ms Stackhouse, Eric was so desperate for you to fall in love with him that he was willing to ignore the dangers of dealing with witches just to change your feelings for him. For a vampire like Eric, that is as good as a declaration of eternal love."

Ridiculous! How Godric could fabricate such nonsense, Eric just couldn't understand.

Wait.

Of course Godric was fabricating such nonsense! He was trying to sweet talk Sookie into going along with the cure! A great sense of relief washed over Eric. He should never doubt his maker ever again. He'd always known that Godric was twice the vampire he'd ever be, and this just proved it once again. His maker was a genius for playing on Sookie's sentimental side like that.

"You really think so?" Sookie said, and she sounded far less upset than a few moments ago.

"I know so," Godric replied. "I have known Eric since I made him a vampire. I know him better than he knows himself. He has feelings for you, Ms Stackhouse. Very real and very deep feelings, but centuries of hiding his emotions have left him unable to deal with them in a good way."

"Well," Sookie said, and Eric could practically hear the shrug in her voice. "I suppose that's possible. But Eric knows I have a boyfriend. He shouldn't be - "

Godric cut her off. "Shouldn't be in love with you, Ms Stackhouse? How could anyone prevent themselves from falling in love?"

"I don't know," Sookie said pensively. "But him having feelings for me is no real excuse for getting us in this mess."

"Perhaps not. But there is a cure."

"There is?" Sookie asked, surprised. "What is it? When can we end this curse?"

"It is something you and Eric must do. Together. It is the only way to break the spell."

"Well, what is it?"

Godric remained silent for a few moments, as though trying to search for the correct words. "You and Eric must consummate his love for you."

"What?"

"You must have sex. Together."

"No!" Sookie shrieked, her chair scraping across the kitchen floor as she jumped up. "I can't have sex with Eric. I have a boyfriend."

"And yet you having sex with Eric is the only way to break the spell," Godric said reasonably. "Would you rather hide out here for the rest of your days, Ms Stackhouse? Because if you ever set foot out this house again, any woman you come across will try to kill you, as I understand it."

"Yes, but...I can't have sex with Eric! He's a manipulative pervert!"

"And he also has a thousand years of experience in pleasuring women. I guarantee you, Ms Stackhouse, you will enjoy the experience," Godric said smoothly, and Eric wanted to kiss his maker. All over.

Sookie cleared her throat, and Eric was willing to bet good money she was blushing. "I'm sure he's...very good at what he does, but...I have a boyfriend. I love Bill."

"You do not need to love Eric to enjoy sex with him, Ms Stackhouse."

"I get that, I really do, but still..."

"Your boyfriend need not even know about it," Godric offered, and Eric couldn't keep the grin off his face. Godric was backing Sookie into a corner so effortlessly that it made Eric a little weak in the knees at the sheer brilliance of his maker.

"That would be cheating," Sookie whispered.

"No, it would be breaking a curse that would otherwise destroy your entire life."

Sookie swallowed audibly. "Bill could never know. It would hurt him so badly."

"Ms Stackhouse, if you agree to the cure, I will personally command Eric never to share this with your boyfriend."

Eric frowned. Rubbing his conquest of Sookie in Compton's face had always been an important part of his plan, but he supposed he could go along with Godric's offer to Sookie. Not that he had any choice when it came to a command from his maker. Still, he could always tell Pam, and have her tell Compton. That wouldn't break the command.

"I guess we can try it, at least," Sookie murmured, and at once Eric zipped into the kitchen, startling the human who was about to become his lover, at least for a night.

"I always knew I'd get you in my bed somehow, Sookie," Eric said and licked his lips.

"Eric," Godric said, and there was a quiet threat in his voice. Eric took a step back, relaxed his shoulders, and offered both his maker and Sookie an innocent smile. Or as innocent as he could make it.

"Whenever you're ready, Sookie," he said, and gestured to the door, but before Sookie could reply, her body made a very strange, rather unnerving grumbling sound.

"Are you hungry, Ms Stackhouse?" Godric asked, and then gestured to a plastic bag on the kitchen table. "We brought human food for you."

"Starving, actually," Sookie said with a nervous look at Eric, and then started unloading the bag.

Eric leaned against the wall. He could be patient for a another hour or so. But by the end of the night, Sookie would be his.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"How are we going to do this?" Sookie asked, standing at the foot of the bed, her gaze fixed to the floor.

"Is Bill really such a poor lover that I have to explain these things to you?" Eric asked as he splayed himself across the bed and looked up at Sookie with a daring smile.

"You leave Bill out of this," Sookie snarled. Ah yes, there was that fiery side he enjoyed so much. "It's bad enough I have to cheat on my boyfriend because you messed things up."

Eric decided not to comment on that, and instead removed his shirt. He was pleased to note the increase of Sookie's heartbeat and the soft inhale of breath.

"I suggest we start by removing our clothes." And to demonstrate his point, Eric kicked off his shoes and shoved his pants down, leaving him naked. There was no mistaking how much he was looking forward to their activities, and Sookie gasped and turned around.

"Don't be shy, my Sookie."

"I'm not yours," Sookie said with conviction. "This is just sex. To break the curse."

"Whatever you say, my Sookie." Eric scooted up the bed and padded the empty space beside him. "Come closer, my Sookie. I don't bite. At least, not yet."

"No, no blood!" Sookie whipped around to glare at him, but quickly averted her gaze to the ceiling. "I will not let you bite me."

"But biting is a part of sex with a vampire. If I don't bite you, the curse might not be broken."

Sookie crossed her arms, still not meeting his eyes.

"Take off your shirt, my sweet Sookie. Let me admire you," Eric said with a seductive purr, and smiled when he saw the blush rising up Sookie's cheeks. "Let me see your beautiful breasts before I give them my undivided attention. Lick your soft skin, and suck your hard nipples."

Sookie released a soft moan, and instantly clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes widening.

"I bet Bill never tells you what he's going to do with you, does he? Well, my sweet Sookie, I am going to taste every inch of your skin, and I am going to take my time doing it. Finally, I will taste your beautiful little pussy, take your clit between my teeth and suck until you scream my name instead of Compton's."

A strangled sound escaped Sookie, and then she burst into tears, hiding her face in her hands.

Eric sat up a little, unsure of what the hell was happening now. Sookie had responded so beautifully to his promises, and now this?

"I can't do this. I'm sorry, Eric, but I love Bill, and I can't just jump into bed with you. I need some time," she rambled and then fled up the stairs, leaving Eric to stare after her before he threw his pillow against the wall with such force it exploded and white feathers rained down around the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eric lay naked in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Absently, he plucked a white feather from the sheets and dropped it on the floor. Beside him lay Godric, equally naked. While their bond had been sexual in the early days, mostly because they both enjoyed sex and it had not always been easy to find other bed partners in Europe during medieval times, their bond had changed over the years and now there were no sexual feelings left between them. Though Eric was seriously considering proposing his maker after the case of blue balls Sookie had given him earlier, just to get some release.

"You were smart to play on Sookie's sentiments like you did to get her to agree," Eric said. The sun would not set for another half hour, so he might as well make some conversation to pass the time and distract himself from his true desires.

"Hm?'" Godric shifted his head to look at Eric. "What do you mean?"

Eric looked back at Godric. "The way you made up those things about my _feelings_."

"I did not make up anything, Eric," Godric said with an amused smile. "I meant every word I said to Ms Stackhouse."

"Don't be ridiculous," Eric said, before he could stop himself.

"I spoke only the truth." Godric stared back up at the ceiling. "Though I do recommend that if you find yourself having feelings for a girl in the future, you simply tell her instead of resorting to witchcraft."

"I do not like having feelings," Eric said with a snarl.

"That does not mean you don't have them, my child."

Eric turned his back to Godric. He had nothing left to say to his maker. Meddling little bastard that he was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next evening, after both Godric and Eric were showered and dressed (and while Eric gave Godric the silent treatment, much to Godric's apparent amusement), they made their way back upstairs.

Sookie and Harley were camped out in the living room, playing a game of Monopoly. A surge of something bitter stung Eric's chest, and he had the inane urge to yank that witch away from Sookie and throw him bodily from the house. How dare he play Monopoly with his Sookie?

"How are you feeling, Ms Stackhouse?" Godric asked with a polite smile.

Sookie shrugged. "I'm fine, I guess."

Eric stared at her, unsure what to say or do next. Should he demand they retreat to the bedroom now to break the curse? Should he give her more time? Should he let Godric talk with her again, even though Godric had clearly lost his mind and spouted nothing but nonsense in his old age?

Before Eric could come up with a solid plan, his phone rang. He'd turned it off the previous day, mainly because Pam kept calling him and he had no desire to speak with her while she was still under the spell. But he was still the Sheriff of this area, and he needed to be available in case of true emergencies, so he'd turned it on again after he woke up.

Eric pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the caller ID

Queen Sophie-Anne.

Briefly closing his eyes, Eric pushed a button and held his phone to his ear. This was one call he could not refuse. If she found out he'd been meddling in witchcraft and had left such a mess in his wake, the consequences would not be pleasant.

"Your Majesty," he said in his most charming voice. Sookie looked up at him in confusion, but Godric frowned. Harley seemed oblivious. Then again, he was smelling strongly of marihuana again.

"Eric," Sophie-Anne said with an obvious purr in her voice. "How is my favourite Sheriff?"

"I am well, your Majesty," Eric said, feeling a little baffled. Sophie-Ann was not usually one for such informal greetings.

"Bill's progeny came to visit, and she had such riveting tales to share about you, Eric," Sophie-Anne said in a voice much huskier than Eric had ever heard from her before. "I believe you should come and visit me as soon as possible, so we can discuss these matters _in private_."

Eric exchanged a worried look with Godric.

He was so screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Godric poked Harley in his side to alert him to the situation while Eric pressed a button and put Sophie-Anne on speaker phone so the witch would know what was going on.

Eric held a finger to his lips to indicate everyone else should remain silent before he answered his queen. "Your Majesty, while I would love to spend some time with you, I am rather busy at the moment. Bill Compton's human got herself into trouble with a witch, and she came to me for help. I am currently trying to find a solution for her problems."

Sookie opened her mouth, obviously to object to Eric's version of events, but Godric zipped to her side and clapped his hand over Sookie's mouth before she could utter a single word.

"I care nothing for Bill Compton's human," Sophie-Anne said with a quiet hiss in her voice. "When I sent Bill to procure her for me, I thought perhaps she could be of use to me, but I have now decided she's no longer my concern. Let the witch kill her for all I care. You, my dearest Eric, however, are my concern."

Eric stared at Sookie, seeing her eyes widen and fill with tears. Godric, still with his hand firmly covering Sookie's mouth, looked at the girl with something akin to pity written across his face.

"Your Majesty, did you say you sent Compton to procure the girl? For your services? Why was I not informed of this before?"

"Eric," Sophie-Anne said with a giggle. "You have no sense of fun. So I told Bill to seduce the girl away from your area, to get his blood into her as soon as he could. Did you know he glamoured some humans to beat her so he could swoop in to play her hero? He's proven himself to be such an eager boy, but Eric, no matter what a fine job Bill has done for me, he is nothing compared to you. I expect you at the palace before midnight tomorrow, so I can show you how much I appreciate all you've done for me over the years."

The line went dead as Sophie-Anne ended the call, and Eric lowered his phone as he stared at Sookie. Tears were spilling over her cheeks, and the second Godric removed his hand and released her from his grip, Sookie shot up from the couch and fled to the kitchen. They heard the backdoor slam a moment later.

Eric made to go after her, a strange, heavy feeling weighing on his chest as he realized that Bill fucking Compton had played both Sookie and himself for a fool from the beginning, but Godric appeared at his side and placed his hand on Eric's arm to stop him.

"Give her a moment," Godric said. "She needs some time to mourn."

Nodding, Eric turned around and glared at the witch. "How is it possible the queen was under the influence of this spell? I haven't seen or spoken to her since this started."

Harley swallowed and ran a hand through his greasy hair. "I think the magic is spreading independent of you or Sookie. Like a virus."

Eric frowned. "So Bill's progeny came in contact with me, and she spread it to the queen?"

"It think so, yeah," Harley whispered. "You should really just break the curse."

Eric snarled at Harley, but Godric pulled at his arm before he could attack the ignorant fool.

"Come," Godric said quietly. "Let's see how Sookie is doing."

They found her in the backyard, standing still as she stared up at the dark sky. But the moment she heard them approach, she turned around and glared at Eric.

"Did you know?" she demanded, her eyes red and puffy but still with a fire in them that made Eric want to ravage her on the spot. "Did you? Answer me!"

"I did not know what Compton was up to," Eric said with conviction. "I swear it."

Sookie seemed at a loss for words for a moment, her bottom lip trembling and her hands tugging on her shirt, and then she let out a sharp shriek, startling both Eric and Godric.

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" Sookie threw her hands up and stomped both her feet. "I gave him everything! My gran was murdered because I wanted to be around him! I thought he loved me! For the first time, there was someone who wanted to be with me, who didn't think I was Crazy Sookie, and it was all a lie! He just used me because his stupid queen told him to."

"I am truly sorry this happened to you, Ms Stackhouse," Godric said, and he seemed to mean it. Eric wasn't sure what to say or do. Seeing Sookie so distraught made him very uncomfortable. It also made him want to tear Compton limb from limb for having hurt this girl so deeply.

Sookie shook her head as she stared down at the grass. "It was all a lie. I have nothing left." Then she snapped her head up and stared at Eric. "Let's break this curse."

Eric arched an eyebrow. "Now?" And the moment he said that, he wanted to kick himself. Sookie was obviously willing to fuck him, so why was he questioning that?

"Yes. Now. You. Me. Sex." She stepped forward, grabbed his hand, and dragged him towards the house. "Come on, Eric. You finally get your wish."

Eric looked at Godric over his shoulder, but all his maker did was shrug and offer him an amused smile.

Sookie had been right. Eric was finally getting his wish. Then why wasn't he feeling happy at the prospect of spending the night with this girl?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The moment Eric closed the bedroom door behind them, Sookie pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the side. Eric stared in disbelief as Sookie pushed her black shorts down, and unhooked her bra. Her panties followed, and just like that, Sookie Stackhouse was standing naked in front of him.

She was magnificent, and yet the only thing that stirred inside Eric was a strange feeling in his chest, something heavy and unpleasant.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sookie asked, as she threw herself onto the bed. She lay down on her back, crossed her arms over her breasts, and then looked up at the ceiling, her body as stiff as a board.

Eric stared at her. Here was the object of his obsession naked in his bed, and for some unfathomable reason, Eric had never felt less aroused as he did at that moment. And so he continued to stare, unsure what else to do with this strange girl.

"Eric?" Sookie asked with obvious hesitance when she looked up and saw Eric standing there, fully dressed, and making no move in her direction. Her eyes began to shine, and tears fell down her cheeks, and she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. "I thought you wanted me," she whispered in between sniffles. "But nobody wants me, not unless they're ordered to seduce me."

Taking a small step towards her, Eric still wasn't sure what to do or say. All he knew was that he wanted her to stop hurting so obviously. He hated to see her in pain. He hated to see her tears. He wanted to kill anyone and anything that made her feel that way.

"Sookie," he said as he lowered himself onto the bed and reached out to her so he could gently place his hand on her arm. "I want you, make no mistake about that." He offered her a crooked smile when she looked up at him. "I want you so badly I resorted to witchcraft. But what I want most of all is to stop your pain."

For some reason, this made Sookie cry even harder, huge sobs wrecking her small frame as she buried her face against her arms. Puzzled, Eric scooted closer to her, and before he knew what he was doing, he wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulders and pulled her against his chest.

"I'm so stupid," Sookie said in between sobs. "All of this is my fault. If I hadn't been so naive and dumb, none of this would have happened."

Eric frowned. He did not like anyone talking about Sookie this way, not even Sookie herself. "You are beautiful," he whispered in her ear. That earned him a snort and more sniffles, but he kept going. "You are brave. you are loyal. And maybe you were a little naive at some point, but you are most certainly not stupid."

"You don't mean that," Sookie mumbled, but Eric only pulled her closer and buried his nose in her hair. She smelled so incredible, even when she was in so much pain that it made him uncomfortably sore in his chest.

"I mean everything I say," Eric said, softly nuzzling her hair. "You do things to me no other human has ever done."

"Like what?" Sookie asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

"You drive me mad, woman," Eric said in all honesty. That made Sookie giggle, and before Eric could stop himself he smiled at her. "Since the moment you set foot in my bar, in that delicious dress, I have been unable to stop thinking about you. And even when you yell at me and call me names and slap me in the face, I still can't stop thinking about you. Or stop wanting you."

For a moment, Sookie seemed happy in his arms as she looked up at him with flushed cheeks and a smile that lit up her eyes. But then her expression darkened, and she looked away with a frown. "Then maybe that stupid queen should have sent you to procure me."

Before he could stop himself, Eric growled. "If she had, I would not have lied to you about it. And I certainly would not have glamoured humans into beating you to within an inch of your life just so I could give you my blood."

And the moment he said that, Eric knew it was true. He had done unspeakable things to humans during his long existence. Certainly things worse than lying to women or glamouring humans to hurt other humans, but he knew with certainty that he would not have done any of those things to Sookie. He could never purposefully cause her pain. He'd sooner silver himself.

"But you hired a witch to curse me," Sookie said dejectedly.

"Not one of my better moments, I admit," Eric said, embarrassment colouring his voice. Now that he was sitting there with Sookie in his arms, he couldn't for the life of him remember why he'd ever thought that was a good plan. "I just wanted you to want me as much as I want you," he said softly in her ear.

Sookie looked up at him with a question in her eyes, but Eric was unsure if you could give her an answer. So instead he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. It was a modest kiss, certainly by Eric's standards, and yet Eric felt no desire to push for more. He kissed her slowly, with just a hint of tongue, and after a few moments, Sookie closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Eric wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but it felt so good that he didn't particularly care. At some moment, Sookie pulled back and inhaled a deep breath. Eric leaned his cheek on top of her head and stroked a hand down her warm back.

"I'm not sure I can do this right now," Sookie said, her voice hitching. "I know I said earlier - "

"Sshh," Eric interrupted her. "We are safe here. We have plenty of time. We can try again tomorrow."

"Thank you," Sookie whispered, burrowing closer against Eric's body. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." Eric pulled up a sheet and wrapped it around Sookie. He leaned back against the headboard, Sookie lying peacefully in his arms, and he vaguely wondered what this strange, warm feeling in his chest was. Then he quickly decided that as long as he could hold Sookie like this, he didn't really care.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A soft knock announced Godric's arrival an hour before dawn.

Godric looked at the scene before him and chuckled. "I do not think I've ever seen you fully dressed before while there was naked woman in your bed."

Eric glared at him and pulled Sookie a little closer, making sure the sheet covered her naked body. She'd fallen asleep hours before, and yet Eric hadn't felt like letting her go.

Godric discreetly sniffed the air. "I take it the curse isn't broken yet?"

Eric glared harder, but this didn't faze his maker one bit. "We'll try again tomorrow. Sookie just needed...something else tonight."

"Hmm." Godric tilted his head. "And you provided this for her?"

"Obviously."

"Hmm." Godric smiled an infuriating smile, and Eric pulled Sookie even closer. "Is there room in the bed for me, or do you want me to rest on the floor?"

"There is plenty of room," Eric said grudgingly, even though he really did not want to share Sookie with anyone, even his maker, even if it was just to share a bed to sleep. "Just as long as you don't wake her up. She's been through a lot."

"Hmm." Godric pulled his shirt over his head, but kept his pants on before he climbed onto the bed. Eric wanted to smack him and his knowing looks, but instead he just scooted over to make room, all the while keeping Sookie safe in his arms, careful not to wake her up. She deserved some undisturbed rest after all she'd been through, after all.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A warm, soft hand stroking his cheek woke Eric up well before sunset. He blinked his eyes open and saw a freshly showered Sookie sitting on the bed beside him. She was wearing one of his jogging pants, which was too big for her even with the legs rolled up, and one of his t-shirts, which fit her like a small dress. Just seeing her in his clothes made Eric want to purr and rub himself against her, but he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Eric?" Sookie asked softly.

"Sookie?" Eric replied with a grin.

"I borrowed some of your clothes, because mine were starting to smell. Badly. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind."

"Okay." Sookie looked down at him with furrowed brows and Eric wondered if something was bothering her. And then, just like that, Sookie leaned down and brushed a soft kiss across Eric's lips. "I just wanted to thank you for last night. That was...well, thank you. I'm going upstairs to find something to eat, but I'll see you later."

And with that, Sookie hopped off the bed and disappeared up the small staircase.

Eric stared after her, a peculiar feeling warming his insides. The sheets beside him rustled, and he looked to the side to see Godric smiling at him.

"You're awake?" Eric asked suspiciously.

"I'm much older than you. Of course I am awake."

Eric looked at his maker, suddenly getting the urge to explain things. "That was...Sookie was just grateful."

"I didn't say anything," Godric said innocently, but his eyes shone with amusement.

"You were thinking it," Eric said, and managed to make it sound like an accusation.

"I think many things, Eric. Some of them even concern you."

Eric snorted and rolled onto his side, and pointedly ignored Godric's chuckles until he fell asleep again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After they showered and dressed, Eric and Godric found Sookie and Harley in the kitchen, talking quietly while they ate a few sandwiches.

"Do you have to visit this queen tonight?" Sookie asked as Eric took a seat beside her.

"I will not visit her as long as she's under the spell," Eric said, and for some reason this made Sookie blush. Perhaps she was thinking of breaking the spell later? Eric hoped she was, and yet he no longer felt the same urgency to get her into his bed as he'd done in the weeks before. He'd meant it last night when he told her they had time. He'd be perfectly happy to spend a few more days with her, just getting her comfortable around him, before they finally broke the curse.

"That would be for the best," Godric agreed. "There is no telling what Sophie-Anne would do while she's bewitched. Even under the best of circumstances, she's not the fairest of rulers."

Eric nodded his agreement while Sookie looked between them with wide eyes. "She's a spoiled little bitch," Eric clarified, which made Sookie giggle, but then she sobered quickly, probably remembering what the queen had done to her by sending Compton to procure her.

A phone rang, and Godric reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Godric," Sophie-Anne said. Eric could hear her clearly, even if the humans in the room had no idea who was calling Godric.

"Who is this?" Godric asked politely, which made Eric grin from ear to ear. Godric knew damn well who was calling.

"It's Sophie-Anne," the queen said, slightly affronted.

"Ah. Your Majesty. How may I be of service to you this evening?" Godric said in his most serene voice.

"Godric, have you ever considered marriage for your progeny?"

"No," Godric said, with a note of finality to his voice. Eric's stomach dropped. As his maker, Godric had the right to marry him off, and even though Godric had promised him centuries ago he'd never force Eric into a situation like that, the mere idea of an arranged vampire marriage still made Eric shiver with unease.

"Perhaps I can change your mind," Sophie-Anne said in a saccharine voice. "I think I can make you an offer you can't refuse."

"I doubt that," Godric said, and Eric wanted to drop to his knees and beg his maker not to marry him off to the bitch queen, no matter what she offered.

But before Sophie-Anne could make her offer, the front door banged open.

"Sookie!"

Great. Just when Eric thought things couldn't possibly get any worse, Bill fucking Compton decided to crash their party.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the three seconds it took for everyone to react, Eric wondered how on earth Bill fucking Compton had found them. Then he wanted to hit himself on the head. Compton had fed Sookie his blood. Of course he could track her. And because the house they were staying at wasn't Eric's main residence (it wasn't even his second or third preferred residence), he'd never bothered installing any kind of security system, besides the bolted door in the light-tight resting place in the basement.

"Sophie-Anne," Godric said into his phone, his gaze never leaving Compton. "I have no interest in marrying off my progeny. Good night." And with that, he clicked his phone shut.

"Sookie," Compton said as he rushed towards the kitchen. Eric zipped in front of Sookie, who sat frozen in her chair at the kitchen table. Compton glared at him. "Eric, she is mine. Get out of my way, now!"

Before Eric could react, there was a small explosion behind him. It was Sookie, who jumped up with such force, her chair fell to the ground with a loud _clang_.

"You lying a-hole!" Sookie pushed past Eric, and threw something at Bill. A ceramic mug, Eric saw when it bounced off Bill's head, coating his face in a brown substance. He thought it might have been coffee. "How dare you come in here and say I'm yours. I'm not yours, Bill Compton!"

"Sookie!" Bill said, aghast, blinking rapidly to clear his vision of the brown liquid.

"I know all about your little deal with that stupid queen!" Sookie grabbed something else, and with surprising accuracy, chucked it at Bill's crotch. It was another mug, and Bill grunted when it hit home. Eric almost winced in sympathy. Almost.

"Sookie, I don't know what lies Eric has been telling you - "

"Oh no, you don't get to make this about Eric," Sookie screeched, looking around wildly for something else to throw. "I heard it from your stupid queen herself! I know she sent you to seduce me and take me to her!"

Bill stood rigid as he realized the game was up. Eric narrowed his eyes as he considered how best to torture Compton for the next few centuries. "It is true," Bill said quietly, laying on his Southern accent as thick as Eric had ever heard it. "She sent me, but I fell in love with you, Sookie. You must believe me."

"Was that before or after you stole my virginity, Bill?" Sookie demanded, and picked up her fallen chair. She hurled it at Compton, who stepped aside just in time, much to Eric's disappointment. The chair crashed into the wall behind Compton, plaster raining down to the floor.

"Sookie - "

"Mr Compton," Godric said as his eyes narrowed. Eric grinned; his maker was getting tired of the situation, and that could only mean that bad things were about to happen to Bill. "Ms Stackhouse has made it clear she wishes to have no further contact with you."

Bill stared at Godric in confusion and was clearly trying to size him up. "I do not know who you are, but Sookie - "

"Is not yours," Godric said, his fangs snapping to attention. "Nor will she ever be again. And you, Mr Compton, have overstayed your welcome." And with that, Godric grabbed Bill by the scruff of his neck, and with a speed that even Eric had a hard time following, zipped him to the front door and bodily threw him from the house. It took a while before Eric heard a soft thud, followed by a grunt. Godric must have thrown him quite a distance.

Godric quietly closed the front door and strolled back to the kitchen as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Eric chuckled at his maker's antics, and looked around to survey the damage. One damaged kitchen chair, two broken mugs, and one distraught Sookie.

"I can't believe the nerve of that man!" Sookie fumed. "After everything he's done!"

"He will not bother you again," Godric said as he sat down. His phone rang again, but Godric ignored it. "It is probably Sophie-Anne. It's best if we do not speak to her again until we deal with this curse."

Eric couldn't help the rush of relief that swept through him, and because of their bond, Godric noticed it, too.

"Don't worry, my child," Godric said with a chuckle. "I will not marry you off. Though, perhaps as punishment for all the trouble you've caused, I should consider it."

"Master," Eric said, and couldn't help the panic from seeping into his voice.

Godric chuckled again. "Even I am not that cruel, Eric,"

"Wait, what?" Sookie asked in confusion. She sat down in the only available chair, so Eric remained standing at her side. "Marrying Eric off?'"

"Sophie-Anne, under the influence of the curse, now wants to marry Eric," Godric explained patiently. "As his maker, I have the power to order him into a marriage, whether he likes it or not."

Sookie swallowed, and looked up at Eric in obvious sympathy.

"But I would not condemn my child to a fate worse than the true death," Godric said with a shrug.

"Huh," Sookie said, looking between Eric and Godric with wide eyes. "She's that much of a bitch?"

"Yes," Eric said, with feeling.

Everyone remained silent for a while, all lost in their own thoughts. The only sound was Harley crunching down on another sandwich.

"I guess the easiest thing would be just to break the curse," Sookie said as she stared down at her folded hands.

"That would be for the best," Godric agreed quietly.

Hope bloomed in Eric's chest, soon followed by a surge of arousal that settled a little lower. He wanted Sookie in every possible way, but he remembered how difficult it had been for her to give herself to him over the past few days. If he didn't approach this carefully, they'd never be able to break the curse.

Sookie looked up at him with pursed lips and a frown, and Eric could practically feel the apprehension roll off her in waves.

"Come on," he said, gesturing for Sookie to follow him. As he walked through the living room, he picked up the Monopoly game and carried the box downstairs to the light-tight bedroom.

Sookie appeared a few moments later, and Eric held up the white box and offered her a reassuring smile. "First, we relax. And then, we'll see what happens."

He didn't think he'd ever seen Sookie smile as brightly as she did at that moment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They both sat cross-legged on the bed, the game splayed out between them. For the first hour, they didn't talk much, but just focused on rolling the dice and moving their little pawns across the board. There was a strained atmosphere, but it dissipated as the game moved along and Eric won more and more money from Sookie, who sighed in frustration time and again.

"So why Fangtasia?" Sookie asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Eric looked up in confusion.

"Why do you own a vampire bar?" Sookie asked. "I'm just curious."

Eric shrugged. "I'm Sheriff, and having a public place to conduct my vampire business makes my life easier. And having my willing dinner delivered to me also helps." He grinned before he could stop himself, and chuckled when Sookie gave a loud snort.

"So why are you a waitress?" he asked with a hint of cheek.

Now Sookie shrugged. "Because of my handicap, I had trouble in school. I barely made it through high school, and I needed to find a job so I could help my gran with the bills. I tried a few other things, but I like being a waitress best."

Eric thought this over for a few moments, and then voiced a question he'd had for a long time now, ever since he'd met this delectable human. "But why don't you use your... _handicap_ to make money?"

"How would I do that?" Sookie asked in obvious puzzlement.

"There are casinos in Bossier," Eric explained patiently. "In fact, I own one of them. I just for the life of me can't understand why you've never gone there and played some poker."

Sookie inhaled a sharp breath. "That would be cheating!"

Eric burst out in laughter. How this human amused him! "So?"

"That would be wrong, Eric!" Sookie said with an indignant huff. "I'm not going to use my handicap to cheat people out of their money."

"But someone has to win those games. Why not you?" Eric really didn't understand the problem.

Sookie shrugged and rolled the dice. "I promised myself a long time ago I would only use my handicap for doing good things."

Eric frowned. "So why haven't you?" he asked in genuine curiosity. "Why didn't you become a police officer then? You'd be able to catch criminals better than any other human."

Her mouth falling open, Sookie stared at him. "I don't know," she said softly.

Eric picked up the dice, rolled them, and moved his pawn a few places. When he realized he'd landed on a square that Sookie owned, he pulled a piece of fake money from this stack and handed it to Sookie, who still seemed confused.

"I guess I never thought I could do anything worth doing," Sookie finally said as she accepted the fake money. "People have always called me Crazy Sookie, and I think it was just easier to go along with that, than to try to be someone else."

Eric stared at her, unsure whether he wanted to smack some sense into her, or kiss her senseless. He also felt an instant dislike for any human Sookie had ever met. Didn't they realize how special this girl was? How could they be so fucking ignorant?

"You could work for me," he finally offered. "I'd pay you well, and you'd get great benefits like health insurance. We treat our human staff very well," he said, not without a hint of pride.

Sookie looked slightly uncomfortable. "So I'd have to listen to those fangbangers all night? No, thanks."

"Sookie, did you miss the part where I just told you I own a casino?" Eric said, slightly affronted. "I own many businesses. I'd make you head of security for all of them. You'd be doing much more than just listen to the patrons in my bar."

"Really?" Sookie looked at him with shimmering eyes.

"Yes, really," Eric said, and before he knew what was happening, the game board went flying through the air and he suddenly had an armful of Sookie. She pressed her lips to his in an almost desperate kiss, and Eric returned it with a passion.

"You'd really hire me as head of security?" she asked breathlessly in between kisses.

"Yes. You're hired," Eric said, and manoeuvred them on the bed so he could lay Sookie down against the sheets.

"Oh." Sookie looked up at him with a frown. "But then you'd be my boss, and this would be a very bad idea."

"I'll make Pam your boss," Eric said quickly. He did not want Sookie to start doubting anything right now, not when he was so close to getting what he really wanted.

"Ah. So this would be okay then," Sookie said.

"Yes." Eric kissed her before she could come up with more inane objections. He plunged his tongue into her willing mouth, and groaned when she kissed him back with just as much force. He weaved his fingers in her soft hair and moved his body on top of hers, pressing his obvious arousal against her thigh.

"Tell me you want this," he said against her moist lips. "That you want me."

"Yeah," Sookie sighed. "This. You. Now."

That was all the consent Eric needed, and he leaned up and pulled Sookie shirt off, finding a strange surge of pleasure in the fact that it was his own shirt she was wearing. The overly large sweatpants followed quickly, and Sookie lay naked against the sheets. Eric wasn't sure where to start pleasuring her, he was so excited that she was finally yielding to him, so he simply kissed her again while he roamed his large hands over her warm body.

He licked a teasing trail down her throat, groaning at the thought that before the night was through, he'd taste her delicious blood. He kissed his way down to her perfect breasts and teased her hard nipple between his teeth, careful not to slice her up with his fangs. Lower and lower he kissed, across her soft belly and past her bellybutton, until he felt her soft curls brush against his chin.

Gently, he spread her legs and stared at her while he lowered his face towards her wet folds. "Look at me, lover."

Sookie looked at him with hooded eyes and a smile playing around her lips. Eric buried his face against her folds, his tongue easily finding her hard clit while he inhaled her enticing fragrance. This girl was perfect. She smelled perfect, and she tasted even more perfect.

Eric licked a teasing pattern around the hard little nub, and Sookie groaned and bucked her hips to urge him on. Not needing much encouragement, Eric slowly slid one finger inside her hot body, speeding up the strokes of his tongue. He added a second finger, and thrust them inside her with a bit more force, making Sookie moan and arch her back in response.

Eric could feel her pleasure building and he worked his tongue faster and faster, driving inside her with his fingers a little harder each time, until Sookie grabbed his hair with one hand and pushed his face down against her dripping sex as her orgasm burst through her. Eric moaned in satisfaction and slowly licked across her throbbing little clit until Sookie bucked beneath him in protest.

He looked up, absently licking his own lips, but before he could say anything to her, pain rippled through him and he bent over, clutching his stomach.

_Godric. _

His maker was in pain, calling to him desperately.

"Eric, what's wrong?" Sookie asked in obvious concern as she sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Godric. He's in pain."

Sookie frowned for a moment, and then gasped. "Vampires. At least ten of them. They're all around the house."

_Fuck!_

Eric stood up at once. "Stay here, Sookie!" And with only his maker on his mind, Eric rushed up the stairs.

Of course, Sookie being Sookie, a few moments later, he heard her footsteps behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Sookie dressed in his shirt, while she held up his sweatpants she'd hurriedly put on with one hand so they wouldn't sink down to her ankles.

Eric had no time to be angry with her for disobeying him once again. "Stay behind me."

They found the living room empty, and Eric hurried towards the front door, as he felt Godric's presence in the front yard. When he threw the door open, a loud growl escaped him at the sight that greeted him.

Godric, on his knees, a thick silver chain around his neck while he was being restrained by three vampires.

"Release him! Now!" Eric barked, uncaring who these vampires were or why they were there in the first place. His only concern was for his maker and the obvious pain he was in.

"Eric, my darling," Sophie-Anne crooned as she stepped away from a clutch of vampires to their right. "Godric was most unhelpful when I asked for your hand in marriage. I'm just trying to change his mind."

"Never," Godric growled, and then released a sharp hiss when the vampires around him tightened the silver chains.

Eric glared at Sophie-Anne, barely noticing Compton standing at her side. He did notice Sophie-Anne's psychotic child, Andre, staring at him with hungry eyes, and it took him a second to realize that Andre was staring at Sookie, who stood behind him, clutching his shirt as if her life depended on it.

"Your Majesty, I request you release my maker at once," Eric said, barely keeping his anger in check. There were too many of them for him to fight alone, without risking Sookie's life.

"Eric, my love, all you have to do is come to my side willingly, and I'll release your precious maker," Sophie-Anne said as she looked Eric up and down.

"Your Majesty," Compton said as he bowed his head to Sophie-Anne. "What of the girl?"

"Sookie is mine!" Eric barked at once, which earned him growls from both Compton and Andre.

"Who cares about that ridiculous human!" Sophie-Anne snarled and gestured to a few vampires to their left. "Kill her!" They immediately advanced on him with bared fangs. Some of them were holding silver chains in their gloved hands.

Ice settled in Eric's chest as he reached behind him with one arm, pressing a shaking Sookie against his back. He could not fight them all. He could not risk Godric's life. And he could most certainly not allow Sophie-Anne to kill his Sookie.

"Stop!" he yelled, his voice cracking with the desperation he felt. "If you release my maker and not harm the girl, but let her go, I offer myself to you willingly, your Majesty. I'll agree to a marriage."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A warm surge of something passed through Eric, making him sway ever so much before he regained his balance. Behind him, he felt Sookie shudder, and before him, Sophie-Anne looked from left to right as she visibly shivered.

Andre was at Sophie-Anne's side immediately. "My Queen, are you well?"

"Yes, of course," Sophie-Anne said, straightening her back as she looked around in confusion. "Northman?" Then she looked around some more. "Godric?" Finally she glanced at Andre again. "What is going on here?"

"My Queen, we came here because you decided to marry the Norseman."

"We did what?" Sophie-Anne said, obviously outraged, and Andre flinched away from her.

"But the Norseman and his maker refused," Andre said, in a much softer voice.

"Is this why Godric is silvered?" Sophie-Anne gestured at Godric impatiently. "Release him at once!"

The three vampires unwrapped the silver chains from Godric's neck, and with a quiet hiss Godric got to his feet and zipped to Eric's side at once.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Godric said with a little bow. Eric marvelled at his maker's control. If he were in Godric's shoes, he was sure he'd ripped Sophie-Anne to pieces by now. "I believe I can explain what happened."

"Get on with it, then," Sophie-Anne snapped.

"Ms Stackhouse ran into some problems with a witch," Godric said, and Eric briefly closed his eyes and hoped with all he was worth that Sookie would keep her mouth shut and not refute this version of events. "Eric and myself have worked tirelessly these past few days to find a way to break whatever magic the witch had cast, and I believe that finally, we have succeeded."

Sophie-Anne frowned. "Ms Stackhouse? Are you referring to Sookie Stackhouse, Compton's human? The telepath?"

"She is indeed a telepath," Godric explained patiently, but in a firm tone. "But she is no longer Compton's human. She is Eric's."

Compton growled, but Sophie-Anne shut him up with one single flick of her wrist. "Well, girl, show yourself."

Sookie peeked out from behind Eric's back, and Eric wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his side.

"So, tell me, Ms Stackhouse," Sophie-Anne said as she narrowed her eyes. "Are you Bill's or are you Eric's."

"I'm Eric's," Sookie said softly, but with confidence, and Eric wanted to kiss her right there and then.

Compton growled again, but this time Sophie-Anne smacked him on the back of his head. Hard. "I will deal with you later, Bill."

"Sookie has agreed to work for me, your Majesty," Eric said with a charming smile, or as charming as he could make it given the circumstances. He still wasn't sure why the curse had suddenly been broken, but seeing as moments before Sookie and Godric had been in mortal peril and now they were not, he wasn't exactly complaining. "I will offer her a contract at our earliest convenience, and I'm sure that if you have need of her services, we can come to an agreement."

Sookie glared up at him, but for once kept her mouth shut. Eric wanted to kiss her again. All over. Perhaps there was hope for his human yet.

"Very well," Sophie-Anne said with a little huff. "I want her, at the very least, to listen to my human staff and our regular donors as soon as possible."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem, your Majesty," Eric replied and glanced down at Sookie with a significant look. Sookie nodded her head in agreement, and again Eric wanted to kiss her. He was beginning to detect a pattern here, one that involved Sookie and lots of kisses, but now was not the time to analyse it. "I will call you as soon as the contract is in order so we can set up a little trip to New Orleans."

"That is acceptable." Sophie-Anne turned to look at Andre. "Was there anything else that needed doing here?"

"No, my Queen," Andre said stiffly, and cast a quick glance in Sookie's direction, but didn't comment any further. Eric narrowed his eyes, and Andre looked away as he guided Sophie-Anne towards the limousine that stood waiting a little distance away.

"Your Majesty, what of this human?" one of the queen's vampires asked. Eric only now noticed he was holding on tightly to Harley, who was staring at Godric with a rather desperate look on his face.

"He works for me," Godric said at once. "He has helped us break the curse."

"Then release him," Sophie-Anne said dismissively, and continued her way towards the limo.

Harley was dropped rather unceremoniously to the ground, but he crawled to his feet as quick as he could and rushed to Godric's side. The four of them watched quietly as the queen and her entourage piled into the waiting cars.

Once the cars disappeared out of sight, both Godric and Eric looked at Harley.

"How was the curse broken?" Eric asked. "Sookie and I never got around to actually breaking it before the queen showed up."

Harley grinned and hopped in place in sheer excitement. "Sacrifice!"

"What?" Eric looked between Godric and Harley, his impatience growing.

"Sacrificial magic is some of the strongest magic there is," Harley explained, grinning even wider. "You were willing to sacrifice yourself for Sookie, and that kind of power was enough to break the curse."

"So why didn't you mention this was an option before now?" Eric demanded.

"Because that is not how sacrificial magic works. You cannot plan for it." Harley shrugged. "Also, you're a vampire. I hadn't expected you'd be willing to sacrifice yourself for anyone, let alone a human."

Eric really didn't have anything to say to that, so he ignored the annoying witch and glanced down at his human. Sookie looked up at him with a strange smile.

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself for me," she whispered, and Eric shrugged away the awkwardness he felt. He hadn't exactly planned to do so. He'd only tried to keep Sookie and Godric from being killed. "Thank you," Sookie said and stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"You're welcome," Eric replied with a grin, and promptly kissed her again, adding a little tongue this time.

"So does this mean I can go home now?" Sookie asked, as she finally pulled away from him. Eric frowned. He did not want to be separated from Sookie so soon. He wanted to keep her at his side, in his bed, under his naked body, for at least a few weeks. Maybe even longer.

"Yeah," Harley said, before Eric could respond. "It should be safe now that the curse is broken."

"Thank God!" Sookie said and gently pulled away from Eric. "Let me just get my things."

"I need to get my stuff as well," Harley said, and together they walked back into the house, leaving Eric alone with his maker.

"So, my child, are you still going to claim you have no feelings for Ms Stackhouse?" Godric asked with a most satisfied smile.

Eric glared at his maker for a moment, and then gave a careless shrug. "It doesn't matter now. Sookie is mine."

"Hmm," was all Godric said in response.

"So will you go back to Dallas soon?" Eric asked, already growing tired of Godric's knowing looks.

"Actually, I thought I'd stay here for a while longer," Godric said, and Eric blinked in surprise. "I've grown bored with all the vampire politics in Dallas."

"You are welcome to stay in my area, of course," Eric said, and then added in a softer voice, "As long as you quit your meddling."

"Meddling?" Godric replied, in faked outrage. "Since when do I meddle?"

"Since...always!"

"Hardly, Eric." Godric slapped Eric on the shoulder so hard it made Eric wince. "As your maker, I am merely looking out for you."

"Right," Eric said, unconvinced. "But the way you do it, it is meddling."

"Hmm." Godric grinned in a way that made him look like a mere boy. "You are imagining things."

Eric decided to change the subject. "How did you end up silvered, anyway? Those vampires holding you didn't look a day over two hundred."

"I wasn't about to slaughter the queens entourage or the queen herself just because you got yourself into trouble with a witch," Godric said with a stern look. "So I did not put up a fight."

"Ah," Eric said, and then wisely, he didn't say anything more on the subject.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They drove together in Godric's car, since Eric and Sookie had flown to the house days ago and Sookie adamantly refused to fly with him again while there was a car available. Godric sat behind the wheel, Harley occupied the passenger seat, and Eric sat in the backseat with Sookie.

They didn't say much on their way to Bon Temps, but at some point Sookie did reach for Eric's hand and weaved their fingers together and held on for the rest of the ride. Eric found this small gesture surprisingly pleasant, though he didn't comment on it.

It only took half an hour to reach Sookie's farmhouse. Godric winced a few times (but he did so discreetly) as he drove his precious BMW as carefully as he could across Sookie's debilitated driveway. Eric made a mental note to get it fixed as soon as possible. He refused to subject his Corvette to such torture, and he planned on visiting Sookie many times in the future.

Eric got out of the car and accompanied Sookie onto the porch. Sookie clutched her own dirty clothes to her chest as she stared up at Eric.

"So," Sookie said, and briefly bit her bottom lip. "I want to thank you for getting us out of this mess, but then I remember that you got us into this mess in the first place."

"Sorry," Eric mumbled, before he could help himself.

Sookie grinned at him and playfully poked him in the side with her elbow. "You're forgiven. But only because you were willing to sacrifice yourself for me. I really appreciate that."

"Enough to invite me in right now, so we can finish what we started earlier?" Eric asked hopefully.

"No! Pervert!" Sookie managed an affronted look before she grinned again.

Eric sighed. It was worth a shot, but he understood well enough that Sookie had been through a lot these past few days and probably needed some time to herself. "I'll stop by tomorrow evening then."

"I might have to work tomorrow," Sookie said as her eyes grew wide. "Poor Sam! He's been stuck with a town full of crazy women all this time."

Eric suppressed a growl. "Sookie, you work for me now, remember?"

"But - "

"But nothing." Eric gave her a stern look. "I'll bring a contract over tomorrow."

Sighing, Sookie turned towards the door and fished her keys out of the shorts in her arms. "Yeah, all right. I'll see you tomorrow."

Eric grabbed her arm and spun her back around before he crushed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. "Sleep well, lover. " He winked at Sookie, and strolled down the porch steps back to the car.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next evening, Eric drove his Corvette across the newly gravelled driveway, pleased to note his car had no trouble navigating it.

Once he had his car parked, he zipped to Sookie's front door and knocked expectantly.

"Nice driveway," he said the moment Sookie opened the door.

"Eric!" Sookie glared at him. "You did not have to do that."

"No, I really did, lover," Eric said at once. "You didn't have to spend the rest of last night listening to Godric moan about the ruined paint job of his car just because he drove it across your potholed driveway."

That shut Sookie up, at least for a moment. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Eric asked as he leaned against the doorway.

Sookie stepped to the side. "Please come in, Eric."

"Thank you." Eric stepped inside the house and looked Sookie over from top to bottom. She was wearing a yellow sundress that accented her breasts in a way that made Eric want to bury his face between them. Sookie seemed to notice where his gaze has landed and she blushed before she gestured him towards the couch.

"Please, have a seat."

Eric sat down on the couch and looked around the room curiously. Everything he saw was old yet serviceable.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Sookie asked politely.

"Sure," Eric replied with a smirk. "Do you prefer neck or thigh?"

"Eric!" Sookie sat down on the opposite couch at once, her arms crossed firmly over her chest while a blush spread across her cheeks.

"I brought the contract," Eric said, highly amused by Sookie's responses. She was such an innocent little thing, and that made her all the more attractive. He pulled the contract from his jacket and unfolded it. "Come sit with me so we can go over it."

"Only if you promise to behave," Sookie said suspiciously.

"I promise," Eric said as earnestly as he could. He did plan to behave, at last during the business part of their meeting. He wanted to get that over with as soon as possible, so they could move onto the more pleasurable parts of the evening.

Sookie sank down beside him on the couch, and together they read through the contract. Eric pointed out important things to her, some of which Sookie accepted without question, and some which needed further explanation.

"I'm getting a personal assistant?" Sookie asked, befuddled. "Why would I need one? And who would it be?"

"Godric," Eric said with a shrug. "And you need one to instruct you on all things supernatural. While you will be working with humans for the most part, you will be around other supernaturals quite a lot."

"Godric?" Sookie asked in shock. "As my personal assistant?"

"He wants to stay in my area, and this way he can make himself useful. He's already agreed to it," Eric explained patiently. What he didn't mention to Sookie was that Godric would be more of a personal bodyguard than a personal assistant, but Sookie didn't need to know that. After much discussion with his maker the previous night, Eric and Godric had both agreed that Sookie would need protection while she worked for Eric, and Godric was more than willing to fulfil that role since he liked Sookie well enough and enjoyed her company. Eric was glad of it, because his maker was strong enough to fight off just about any supernatural threat that might come Sookie's way.

"All right," Sookie said, though she still sounded a bit unsure. "If he agrees to it, then I won't object."

"Good." Eric was pleased that hurdle was out of the way, but only a moment later Sookie found something else to complain about.

"A hundred thousand dollars? Eric, that's insane!"

"No, that's a perfectly normal salary for a head of security with special talents."

"But - "

"No buts," Eric said with a stern look. "I'd pay you half a million a year if I thought for one minute you'd accept it."

Sookie stared at him with her mouth hanging open. "No! Okay. I'll take the hundred thousand. I still think you're insane, though."

Eric shrugged. "And I think you're worth a lot more, no matter what the humans around you have said about you your whole life."

That shut Sookie up, and she wiped at her eyes a few times before she was ready to continue.

"A company car? Eric, that's - "

"You'll be driving between my businesses all week, so yes, you get a company car. It's not up for discussion."

"Fine!"

And on it went for another half hour until finally Sookie got a pen and signed the document. Eric added his own signature, shoved the document away, and then grabbed Sookie and kissed her.

"Eric," Sookie said against his lips. Eric pushed his tongue inside her mouth, and Sookie responded for a moment before she pulled back.

"Listen." Sookie chewed on her lip and stared down at her lap. "I like you. I like the guy you've been these past few days."

Eric got a sinking feeling in his stomach that told him he wasn't going to get laid that evening.

"But so much has happened." Sookie sounded almost desperate. "Just a few days ago, I had a boyfriend I loved, and now I know he is a lying traitor. And just a few days ago, I thought you were the scariest vampire that ever existed, and then I met that stupid queen and now I know better."

"I still want you," Eric said, because he didn't really know what else to say in response to Sookie's comments.

"I know," Sookie said softly and placed her warm hand on his thigh. "I'm not saying no to you, Eric."

"But you're not saying yes, either," Eric pointed out.

"Yet."

"Yet?" Eric repeated, perking up a little.

"I just need a little time." Sookie offered him a smile that was almost apologetic. "Please give me a little time while I wrap my mind around everything that's happened."

Eric bit back a sigh and nodded. "I can do that, my Sookie. We'll hold off on the sex until you're ready. But I say we can still make out in the meantime."

"I'm not sure - "

But Eric shut her up by kissing her as if his life depended on it. Sookie moaned into his mouth and melted in his arms, and Eric spend a good long while enjoying the feeling of her lips and tongue against his own. He finished off by licking his way down her throat and sucking gently on a tender spot beneath her ear. Then he leaned back and admired the hickey. Not exactly the kind of mark he wanted to leave on her body, but it would have to do for now.

He could be patient, now that he knew Sookie was his and his alone.

Scooping up the contract, Eric got up from the couch and smiled down at Sookie. "I'll bring your new car over tomorrow evening, and then I'll give you a tour of my businesses."

"Sure," Sookie said, looking a little dazed and slightly ruffled.

Eric smirked and let himself out of the house. He was sure it wouldn't be too long until he'd finally make Sookie his completely.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eric found Godric and Pam in his office at Fangtasia. Godric sat on the couch, nursing a bottle of that vile blood substitute, and Pam was hanging onto his every word while Godric relayed the tale of Eric's recent adventures with magic.

"Master," Pam said with a deep nod as Eric sat down behind his desk. "I have very little recollection of what happened exactly, but I - "

"Pam, it's fine." Eric cut her off with a wave of his hand. "I know whatever you did was to blame on the curse.

Pam looked relieved, which was quite something for her, seeing as she usually refused to display any kind of emotion. "I'll just go and entertain the vermin." And with that, Pam let herself out of the office, leaving Eric alone with his maker, who took a sip of his blood as he regarded Eric carefully.

"You're back early," Godric said, finally, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

Eric shrugged and pretended to read something interesting on his computer.

"Was Ms Stackhouse not agreeable to your attentions?" Godric asked innocently.

"She signed the contract," Eric muttered, typing furiously on his keyboard.

"Hmm." Godric sniffed the air quite obviously and then stretched his legs out in front of him. "Well, if you're not going to fuck her, perhaps I should court her. She does smell delicious."

Eric shot up from his chair so quickly it fell backwards. "She is mine! You will not lay a hand on her!" he roared before he realized who was sitting across from him. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"My child, you have it bad," Godric said before he burst out into laughter.

"Sookie needs a little time after everything that's happened," Eric said uneasily, picking up his chair from the floor.

"Or you could simply tell her how you feel."

"Or you could stop your meddling," Eric said through clenched teeth.

"Hmm. I could," Godric said with a quirked eyebrow. "But I won't. You're too much fun to meddle with, my child."

Eric wondered why he'd ever agreed to let his maker stay in his area.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_One month later..._

Eric sat on his throne, surveying his bar as he pretended to be bored and unattainable. In reality, he wasn't bored at all, though these days, he was unattainable for everyone save for his human who sat in a corner booth with Godric by her side.

It was Sookie's weekly night to listen to the patrons of Fangtasia, and Eric had been looking forward to it all week. Sookie's employment had worked out better than even he had expected. In her first week, she'd weeded out dozens of his human employees who stole from him (everything from a bottle of liquor in his bar to handfuls of poker chips at his casino), or who were spying on him (two humans from the Fellowship of the Sun, and three humans spying for neighbouring kingdoms), or who were more interested in vampire blood than in genuinely working for a vampire (three potential human drainers had been handed over to the police, at Sookie's insistence. Eric had wanted to do something else to them, but decided it wasn't worth losing his chances with Sookie over).

Yes, Sookie had done a brilliant job in taking out the trash, as she jokingly called it, and she was worth every penny he spent on her, and then some.

Godric seemed content as well with his new role as Sookie's assistant and bodyguard. On the nights Eric didn't see Sookie, when she was working at one of his other businesses and he had no time to join her there, Godric always came home with amusing tales of Sookie's clever and determined ways in dealing with his human employees.

Of course, the downside was, that Godric hadn't let up on his relentless teasing of Eric's inability to actually bed Sookie Stackhouse.

That, Eric could do without, but in reality he was more than pleased to see his maker smile again. Godric had grown contemplative in his old age, and there were times when Eric had feared for him, but this last month it seemed that Godric had found new joy in life, and that, Eric knew, was worth all the teasing and meddling in the world.

And Sookie...his beautiful human had blossomed in ways even Eric couldn't have predicted. Pam had taken her shopping for a professional wardrobe (much to Sookie's dismay at first), but somehow, the different look combined with the new responsibilities of her job as head of security had transformed his Sookie from a shy yet feisty backwater waitress to a young woman with confidence, a good sense of humour, and a very solid work ethic.

Eric wanted her more than ever, but she still refused him. They had done nothing more than make-out in the car on the nights Eric drove her home.

As if his maker could read his thoughts, at that moment Godric turned around in the booth, grinned at Eric and actually winked.

He fucking _winked_!

Eric kept his face blank, but inwardly he grumbled about his maker's newly found playfulness. It would be more amusing if it wasn't all directed at him.

Sookie suddenly sat up, looked around for a moment, and waved Pam over. Pam strolled across the bar and leaned closer so Sookie could whisper in her ear.

Apparently one of their patrons was trying to deal meth in the bathroom, and Pam took off at once to take care of that particular piece of vermin. Sookie sank back in her seat and sipped her soda, a look of utter happiness on her face.

Eric's chest warmed. It did that a lot whenever he was around his human, though for the life of him, he hadn't a clue why.

Oh, he knew he cared for his human. He wasn't that emotionally constipated not to realize as much, no matter what Godric claimed. The three days Sookie had spent in New Orleans (with Godric by her side at all times, of course) had been some of the most anxious in his long life. But there had been no problems, and the queen had seemed impressed with Sookie's professionalism. And Sookie had reunited with a long lost cousin while she was there (and that explained how the queen had known about Sookie in the first place).

Other Sheriffs had called Eric already, asking to hire his little telepath, but Eric was holding off for now. He wanted Sookie to settle in her new job completely, and, if he was honest with himself, he wanted to make Sookie his in every sense of the word before he took her out around other vampires.

The thought of losing his Sookie was enough to send him in a violent rage, much to Godric's amusement and Pam's bafflement.

Sookie turned in her seat and smiled at him, her eyes drooping a little. It was getting late and his human was getting tired, so Eric got up from his throne and made his way to their booth.

"Ready to go home?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Only if you promise to kiss me goodnight," Godric said before Sookie could respond, and he actually batted his eyelashes.

Eric had enough of his maker's antics, and before Godric could pull back, he cupped Godric's chin in his hand and pressed a hard kiss against Godric's lips.

Godric only blinked in response, but beside him, Sookie fell over, giggling so hard it seemed she had trouble breathing.

"Oh, are we having a family orgy?" Pam asked, as she zipped to his side. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"Pam," Eric said, in a very tired voice, and he ignored his child's cackling but instead offered Sookie his hand.

"You had that coming," Sookie said to Godric in between giggles. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Godric's cheek. "See you tomorrow!"

Godric reached for Sookie's hand and brushed his lips across the back of it. "Until tomorrow, Sookie." And then he added, in Old Norse, "Fuck her already, my child. Your abstinence is making you queer."

Eric snorted before he could stop himself, and then pointedly ignored Godric's wide grin and Pam's smirk.

He held onto Sookie's hand as he led her out of the bar and towards her shiny new Toyota Prius. He'd wanted to get her something bigger, but after some thought he'd realized Sookie would never accept anything flashy, and she would appreciate the economical side of this particular car. And indeed, Sookie seemed to love his choice.

"I'm driving," Eric said, plucking the keys from Sookie's hand.

"But - "

"But nothing. You're human and you're tired." Eric gallantly held the passenger door open for Sookie, and after a dirty look she got into the car.

"What did Godric say to you?" Sookie asked once Eric was seated behind the wheel and had adjusted the seat to accommodate his large frame.

Eric smirked at her as he started the car. "He said my abstinence is making me queer."

Sookie started giggling again, and Eric smiled at her as he drove out of the parking lot and into the direction of Bon Temps.

After a few moments of silence, while Sookie tried to catch her breath, she looked at him with a shy smile. "Did you and Godric ever...you know."

"What makes you think that?" Eric asked curiously. Sookie had already asked him about Pam once, and Eric had been honest with her about his past with his child. But Sookie had never seemed to want to make a similar connection between him and his maker. He wondered if it was her small-town mentality that gave her problems thinking about two men together.

Sookie's cheeks flushed. "The other day, Godric and I were talking, and he said something about you being a really good kisser, on top of being really good with your mouth in general."

Eric snorted with laughter, and was rewarded with a playful punch against his upper arm.

Sookie was trying very hard to look insulted or something, but the corners of her mouth kept quirking up, ruining the effect.

"I'm a vampire, lover, and so is Godric. In our early days we had sex on occasion, simply because we enjoyed it."

"Like with Pam," Sookie said pensively.

"Well, except for the differences in the plumbing, yes, like I had with Pam," Eric said with a teasing grin. Sookie pursed her lips and looked out the window.

"I'm not that easy," Sookie said suddenly, and then frowned. "I mean, sex to me is not that easy. To just have it for the sake of sex."

"I had noticed that already, lover," Eric said, trying not to sound too frustrated. But _fuck_, he'd now gone a month without getting laid, the longest he could ever remember going without getting his dick wet. Just last week, he'd jerked off in the shower, for fuck's sake. He hadn't masturbated since he was a fucking human. And the worst part was that Godric had caught him. He would never live that down.

Sookie placed a warm hand on his thigh, and before he knew what he was doing, Eric inhaled a deep, shaky breath. He was tempted to ask Sookie how much more time she needed, but he realized that pushing her in any kind of way would not help his case at all.

So he kept quiet and tried to ignore his erection. Just thinking about Sookie these days made him painfully hard.

They spent the rest of the drive talking about things Sookie had discovered at his businesses that week. As always, Eric enjoyed Sookie's presence, her enticing scent, the warmth of her body, and the way she smiled at him whenever he laughed at one of her jokes.

Eric parked his car in front of Sookie's farmhouse and unbuckled his seatbelt, ready for another make out session before Sookie told him to go home. But just as he leaned in for the kiss, Sookie pulled back from him, looking out the window with a frown.

"Eric, there's a vampire nearby!"

Eric was out the car at once, hoping perhaps Godric or Pam were trying to play a prank on them or something, but when he sniffed the air he knew who was stalking his Sookie.

_Compton_.

Pinpointing Comtpon's location in a second, Eric flew in the direction of the cemetery and plucked Compton out from behind a tree. He grabbed Compton around the throat and dragged him back towards Sookie's house.

"What the fuck do you want?" he snarled in Compton's face, baring his fangs.

"I need a word with Sookie," Compton gasped, staring up at Eric with wide eyes.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Sookie yelled from her spot on the porch. She had the front door open, ready to go inside if she needed to. Eric felt a surge of pride for his human. That, and lust, but that was nothing new.

"Please - "

"You heard my human, Billy boy," Eric said with a nasty smile.

"She's not yours," Compton had the gall to say, and Eric saw red as the bloodlust rose in him as swiftly as a tidal wave.

He punched Compton in his face as hard as he could, over and over again, feeling flesh tear and bones break, but it wasn't until he heard Sookie shriek in panic that he came back to himself.

"Eric, don't kill him!"

Barely hanging onto his anger, Eric ceased his assault and stared down at the mess he'd made of Compton's face. He had trouble making out Compton's eyes.

"You listen now, Bill. You hurt the woman I love, and for that you will be punished." And with that, Eric shoved his hand down Compton's pants, grabbed his junk and pulled back as hard as he could, ripping off Compton's pathetic little dick and his useless balls. He shoved them in what was left of Compton's mouth, muffling Compton's pained shrieks, and then dropped him to the ground. "Get out of here, and never come near my human again or I will finish you, no matter what Sookie says."

Eric stepped back from the sorry heap of vampire and walked towards the porch, hoping he hadn't upset Sookie too much.

"I need to wash my hands," he said while Sookie stared at him with wide eyes. He had expected Sookie to rear back in shock, or to yell at him, or to run inside the house and slam the door shut.

He hadn't expected Sookie to fling her arms around him and press her lips against his in a passionate kiss, and yet that was exactly what Sookie did.

Eric kissed her back, a little awkwardly, because his hands were still covered in Compton's blood and he didn't want to smear it all over his Sookie.

"Come in," Sookie said with a little smile once she was done with her welcome assault.

Eric followed her into the house and made a beeline for the bathroom. He pulled off his jacket, since it was covered in blood spatters, and thoroughly washed his hands and underarms, and after the glanced in the mirror, his face as well since blood has spattered on there, too.

Just as he'd dried off, his phone beeped, and Eric fished it out of his pants.

Godric had sent him a text message:

_Do you need help?_

Eric smiled. His maker had probably felt his bloodlust through their bond. As peaceful as he was now, Godric loved a good fight on occasion.

Eric sent a text message back:

_No. Just Compton. He's been dealt with. _

Half a minute later he got a reply:

_Good. Now tell her how you feel!_

Snorting, Eric tucked his phone way, not deeming his maker's meddling worthy of a reply.

But as he walked out of the bathroom, something dawned on Eric and he stopped at once.

He'd said something, hadn't he? When he was in the throes of bloodlust, he'd said something rather significant. He reluctantly made his way to the living room.

Sookie sat on the couch, and beamed at him when she saw him.

Ah, crap. What was he supposed to do now?

Patting the couch beside her, Sookie offered him an inviting smile, and even though Eric wasn't sure what the hell was going on, he wasn't going to pass up on so obvious an opportunity. So he sank down on the couch beside his Sookie and looked at her with an expectant curve of his eyebrow.

"It's okay," Sookie said happily. "I know it's hard for you to say it, and I don't expect you to say it all the time, but I want you to know that I love you, too."

Eric blinked. "Does this mean we can have sex now? Finally?"

Sookie smacked him against his chest. "Eric, really! We're talking about our feelings. That's important."

"No, you're talking about our feelings," Eric pointed out patiently. "For me, this conversation is already over. You love me, I love you. There. Done. Now we can move on to the fucking."

Sookie sighed and rolled her eyes. "You don't even know you're saying it, do you?"

"Saying what?"

"You just said, again, that you loved me."

"So?" Eric asked, a little defensively. Even if he'd said it, that didn't make it true, and even if it were true, that didn't mean anything other than that he'd finally be getting laid. He hoped.

"Gosh, Godric warned me - "

"Leave my maker out of this!" Eric snapped before he could help himself. "Why are those stupid words so important to you, woman? Here are some words I find important. I think you're the most amazing human I've met in a long time, perhaps ever. You're beautiful, funny, smart and feisty, and you don't scare easily. You smell divine and taste even better. And your breasts are so perfect they make me want to fall down on my knees and worship them. Your whole body is marvellous, but your breasts - "

He was cut off by Sookie's lips as she threw herself into his arms and kissed him like she'd never kissed him before.

Eric had enough of all this talk about stupid feelings, so before Sookie could protest, he got up with Sookie held safely in his arms, and rushed them both up to her bedroom.

"Now we have sex," Eric said, with a hint of finality in his voice.

"Okay," Sookie sighed as she smiled up at him.

Thank fuck for small favours!

Eric lay Sookie down on the bed and unzipped her skirt, pulling it down with ease. He ripped open her blouse (and ignored Sookie's loud protests), and tore it off her. Her bra and panties soon followed and then he had his Sookie naked and ready. He could smell her arousal, and it only fed his own as his erection strained against his jeans.

He took care of his own clothes in less than three seconds, and lowered himself onto the bed, on top of Sookie. He kissed her, his tongue demanding, and Sookie yielded to him with a little moan. He traced his hands down her soft body, cupping her delicious breasts a few times and pinching her nipples until she arched her back and groaned into his mouth. Finally, he lowered one hand between her legs and found her dripping wet.

And that was all the foreplay he needed as he positioned himself between her legs, looking down at her with his fangs bared. He brushed the tip of his cock against her slick folds a few times and then pushed inside Sookie's hot body with a quiet grunt.

Fuck! This was good. This was perfect. This heat, and this willing body beneath him, and Sookie looking up at him with bright eyes as she licked her lips.

"Look at me, lover," Eric whispered, slowly pushing all the way inside. He was big, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his Sookie, but she accepted him, all of him, with a soft sigh, and then hooked her legs around his hips, and Eric took off.

He thrust inside that tight, wet, heat, his mouth finding one nipple, and then the other, and finally Sookie's throat. But he wanted more than just fuck her, or taste her blood. He wanted to be inside her as only a vampire could be.

"Bite me," he groaned into her ear as he picked up his thrusts until Sookie keened beneath him. "Taste me, lover."

Blunt teeth bit down on his shoulder, and he felt his blood seep down Sookie's throat, and just like that, he was _inside_ her, deep inside every cell of her being, and he barely even noticed that he sank his own fangs inside her throat until her blood flooded his tongue.

He climaxed with a growl, his whole body surging forward, pressing Sookie against the mattress as pleasure ripped through him in violent waves. He slumped on top of her and closed his eyes, and breathed in her scent, so heavy with sweat and sex, and felt his blood inside her, and he just _felt_ and _felt_.

"Eric," Sookie groaned beneath him. "You're kinda heavy."

"Sorry," Eric mumbled as he pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at her with a smile. "You all right?"

"Yeah," Sookie said with dreamy smile. "That was - "

"Perfect." Eric pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Fucking perfect."

"Yeah," Sookie agreed, and yet still a blush spread across her cheeks, which made Eric grin.

Reluctantly, he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, dragging Sookie with him until she was lying against his chest. Sookie's eyes drooped shut and Eric watched in satisfaction as she drifted off to sleep.

He'd worn his Sookie out, it seemed. He'd allow her a little nap before he woke her up so they could do it all over again.

He had a feeling he'd be wanting to do it all over again with his Sookie a lot. For a very long time. And he didn't mind one bit.

His phone beeped, twice, and Eric absently groped around for his pants so he could see who was bothering him now.

Pam had sent him a text message:

_Score!_

Eric snorted, and scrolled down to the other text message. It was from Godric, of course:

_Finally! I was starting to worry about you, my child, but it seems you haven't lost your touch after all. XXX_

Of course they'd felt his conquest through their bond, and Eric rolled his eyes and placed his phone on the nightstand. He pulled Sookie a little closer and nuzzled her hair. He knew he should be annoyed by his child's attitude and his maker's meddling, but in all honesty, he was feeling far too happy for that.

~~fin~~

**A/N Yes, this really is the end. Sorry! I know many of you would like to read more, but this story was only ever meant to be a fun and light AU take on how Sookie and Eric could get together, inspired of course by the Buffy episode Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered. I never intended this to be an epic tale. This idea just hit me one night, and I started writing the first chapter without really knowing where this story would lead me, but I've had a blast writing it. **

**The good news, is, though, that I'm starting a new story, and this will be a significant longer one. An AU take on Sookie's first meeting with a vampire, incorporating both elements from TB and SVM, and it will be Sookie/Godric or maybe Sookie/Godric/Eric (I haven't decided yet, I'll just wait and see where the story takes me). The first chapter of that should be up soon, possibly later today or tomorrow. **

**Thanks everyone for reading this fic and for all your comments. Be sure to let me know what you thought of this, as reviews keep me writing! Thanks again, and hopefully I'll see you all around a future story!**


End file.
